Love through Time
by Frostfire613
Summary: FemNaru! After the 4th Shinobi war, Naru becomes the 2nd Rikudou sennin. She enters hogwarts as a special guest and falls in love with Tom Riddle. How will their lives fare with both wars? FemNaru/TMR/LV


_A/N: This Idea suddenly came up in my head, so I wrote it out and it turned out quite well. I've had this written for quite some time and decided to post it for anyone who will enjoy it! Review please! No Flames!_

* * *

**Prologue **

"Wake up young one…" a voice cooed.

"Mnnn…?" I was a bit groggy.

"Wake up…" the voice cooed again.

"Who…? Wha…?" I woke up completely this time. I looked around me, nothing but white was seen. When I turned around I swore that I jumped about 10 ft into the air. "Who're you?"

The man chuckled. "I'm the Rikoudo Sennin, I'm also known as the Sage of Six Paths, Kami no Shinobi, and the Juubi Jinchuuriki."

I widened my eyes. "No way…you look so young!"

The man sweatdropped this time. "Did you expect me to be an old man?"

"To be honest, yeah I did." I said sheepishly.

The Sennin sighed. "Anyways, the reason you're here is because you're my reincarnation, except a girl. You're my heir and I will train you as such before you go back to the living world."

"Where am I anyways?" I asked, now standing a few feet from the Sennin.

"Well, you destroyed your universe with your battle against Uchiha Madara. So while Kami rebuilds it, you will be training." The Sennin said.

I nodded along, not really sure but this guy was the Rikoudo Sennin, I'm sure he knows what he's doing.

"How will I know when my training is complete?" I asked.

"When I deem you strong enough by my standards. You will train in both the Shinobi arts and the Wizard arts." The Sennin said.

"Wizard arts?" I asked.

"Yes, I created both Ninja Arts and Wizard Arts, so it is natural for you to master both. The wizard arts is a different kind of manipulation of your chakra. It allows you to do things you thought was impossible. Of course you need the help of a wand at first, but soon you will be able to do wandless magic." The Sennin smiled. "First, I will give you a wand, a wand you were destined for."

Aww crap, more destiny shit.

I nodded.

The Sennin snapped his fingers before a beautiful wand popped into existence and floated into my hand. The wand was black and about 13 ½ inches long. It had streaks of crystal flowing from the handle to the near tip. The handle itself was slightly thicker than the wand and it was carved with gold vines with silver leaves. The wand seemed to radiate with power in my hands and I was overcame with a warming feeling the second I held it. I smiled at the wand.

"Perfect match, the wand is just like mine, except yours looks a bit different, but the wand cores are the same." The Sennin smiled. "Tail hair from the Juubi himself."

"Wow…" I gasped.

"Now then, it's time to stop gawking and it's time to get training. Kami says it'll take a few thousand years to restore this universe. So let's not waste time." The Sennin said seriously.

I nodded with determination in my eyes and the Sennin grinned at me.

* * *

**Chapter # 1 – A Special Guest at Hogwarts**

* * *

I just walked out of Honeydukes, man they have loads great candy there. I think I bought enough to make my own candy shop. I loaded my sweets into my special trunk and shrunk it into my pocket. I'm going to go to Hogwarts now. I was to be a special guest, I'm obviously more powerful than anyone around, but I might as well make the most of experience, I'll get to see what it's like to be a student again. It's been 4000 years since the Sennin started to train me and it's been about 1000 years since I was to start to train on my own.

Am I going to regret coming to Hogwarts? Nah, probably not.

**Normal POV**

"Okay Students! Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts! Now that the first year sorting is done, we have 1 more person to sort." Headmaster Dippet announced and excited murmurs filled the hall. "She is a very special guest and we are extremely honoured to have her for the year. She has earned the title of 'Rikudou Sennin' and she is also the original Rikudou Sennin's Heir and Descendent. So please welcome her, Nidaime Rikudou Sennin Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha!"

The students gasped and looked around to see where the Sennin was until the doors opened and in walked Naru with her blood red trench coat with black flames licking the bottom billowing behind her with every step. Underneath her trench she wore a black collared long sleeved shirt, a black plated battle skirt, knee high shinobi sandals, and plated black fingerless gloves with plated knuckles. There as a priest staff was attached to her back along with her Bashosen fan. Her Kusanagi blade hung on her white sash that was tied around her waist. Her wand holster on her thigh and her Clow card holster on her waist. Naru also had her red magatama necklace on along with her circlet that had a topaz sun pendent with gold sun rays and a moonstone crescent moon pendent. On her wrist held a chain with a staff charm (Fai's Staff from Tsubasa Chronicles).

Each card master/mistress had their own design on the back of each card, Clow Reed's design was a burgundy red with a bronze outline, his symbol was a large sun with a crescent moon attached to the top left part of the sun. Sakura Kinomoto's cards were pink and a light pink, her symbol was a large golden star with a sun and crescent moon symbol on either side of the Star, the sun on the right and the moon on the left. Naru's cards were black with a silver outline, her symbol was a ruby red 4 point star with a maelstrom in the middle. In between the points of the star held the sun and moon symbols. The moon symbol was in the top left corner and the bottom right while the top right held the sun symbol as did the bottom left.

Her straight bright golden blonde hair with red streaks went down to lower back and her bangs framed her face. All in all, she looked as beautiful as a goddess and looked badass to boot.

The hall went deathly silent as she walked down the middle of the hall, all pairs of eyes were on her. Some young girls and boys looked at her like an idol, some with total jealousy and with the men it was pure lust.

When Naru reached the stool where she was going to be sorted, she sat down and Dippet immediately put the hat on her.

'_Oh yes, such a smart mind, a genius. Oh but you're also cunning, brave, and loyal, oh it is very difficult to sort you. Where to put you? You fit so equally in every house, there is not one part of you that overrides the other.'_ The Hat said.

'_Put me in Slytherin, I have matters to attend there.' _Naru thought.

'_Slytherin huh? Very well…' _The hat said. "SLYTHERIN!"

Naru took the hat off her head gently and went over to the Slytherin who was now clapping extremely loudly. Naru was greeted by Tom who stepped in front of her.

"Hello, my name is Tom Riddle, I'm the Head boy and I will escort you around today and tomorrow." Tom took Naru's hand in his and kissed it lightly. "It is an honour to meet you."

"Thank you…" Naru smiled slightly. _'This kid really lays it on thick with the charm huh? I won't deny he's handsome but he's going to have to try harder than that to seduce me.'_

"You should sit next to me today." Tom smiled.

"I guess…" Naru said before sitting down.

"Let the feast begin!" Dippet announced before the food magically appeared.

Naru then stared at the food and her fork with confusion. The rest of the Slytherins were staring at Naru.

"Is there something wrong?" Tom asked.

"Yes…what is this metal spear?" Naru asked, examining her fork with great interest.

"…That's a fork…haven't you seen one before?" Tom asked, somewhat amused.

"No…I use chopsticks." Naru said, she then took out her wand and everyone looked at it like it was a sight to behold. She then tapped her fork and it turned into a pair of metal chopsticks. After she put her wand away she took a bit of everything and poked at it. "What kind of food is this?"

Tom blinked before chuckling. "You can just request something if you don't like anything here."

"I see." Naru nodded. "Miso ramen with pork fillet please with a boiled egg."

After a few moments, a steaming bowl of miso ramen was sitting in front of her and Naru looked at it with great glee and dug in. After the first bite she gave a satisfied sigh.

"What is that?" Tom asked as he eyed her bowl of noodles.

"Ramen, a Japanese noodle dish. Would you like to try some?" Naru asked.

"Sure…?" Tom said, somewhat unsure.

Naru then held out a small bunch of noodles with her chopsticks to Tom. Tom eyed it before eating it, he chew a bit before swallowing.

"That is…very delicious…" Tom said, surprised.

Naru smiled which made Tom blush a bit.

A girl named Olive Hornby on the other hand was seething along with many other Slytherin girls. _'They just shared an indirect kiss!' _They thought. Of course Naru was completely oblivious to this.

Naru then went back to eating her noodles with content. Tom's group of death eaters eyed her with both curiosity and lust. It was only after Naru had finished eating that she noticed everyone staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" Naru asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

Everyone snapped out of their stupor and went back to eating while the death eaters looked down at their food. Naru raised a brow but said nothing. When the feast was done, the prefects of each house led their house back to their common rooms.

"Shall we go?" Tom asked and held out his arm for Naru to take. Naru then smiled slightly and took his arm as they walked back to the common rooms.

When they got there, Tom laid down the rules for the first years before he went to Naru who was standing in front of a door that clearly wasn't there before. The door was in between the stairs that led to the boy's rooms and the girl's rooms. The door was engraved with snakes and it had a metal name plate with her name on it.

Naru opened the door and Tom stood at the entrance, eyeing her room with curiosity. It was a Japanese style room with a tatami mat flooring. It had a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom with a large futon in it. The doors were rice paper sliding doors with bird and cherry blossom designs on it.

"Hnn…they got the style just right." Naru said before walking in. "Would you like some tea?"

Tom nodded and walked inside, he didn't really know where to sit so he just stood there, eyeing the table that was way too short.

Naru then came back from the kitchen with hot tea and set it on the table. She then sat down in the seiza position and Tom just copied her.

"So Tom, tell me about yourself." Naru said.

"What should I say?" Tom asked.

"Hmm, let's start with how old you are." Naru smiled as she sipped her tea.

"I'm 17, how about you?" He asked.

"Hmm, I'm about 4018 years old." Naru smiled and Tom choked on his tea.

"F-Four thousand?" Tom spluttered.

"Yes, when I got the title of Rikoudo Sennin from my ancestor, I became immortal." Naru stated.

"R-Really…do you like being immortal?" Tom asked eagerly.

Naru raised a brow at him. "Somewhat, it certainly has it perks. But it can be a pain as well I suppose."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well, I see all of my friends die, all of them irreplaceable. I haven't even gotten over my lover who died 4000 years ago." Naru said sadly, thinking about Itachi. "I was once so bored that I was this close to taking over the world just to have something to do."

"But you'll never die, isn't what eternal life what everyone wants?" Tom asked.

"Hmm, you haven't experienced eternal life so you can't really understand where I'm coming from." Naru said. "You can get tired of life sometimes."

Tom stayed silent.

"Hmm, let's change the subject, where do you live?" Naru asked.

Tom raised a brow. "I lived at the orphanage my whole life, my mother died giving birth to me and I don't really know what happened to my muggle father." He lied.

"You killed him didn't you? For leaving you." Naru stated. "I don't blame you."

Tom stiffened before he nodded. "What about you?"

"I grew up in an orphanage as well, that is until the caretaker kicked me out when I was 5 to live on the streets like a rat." Naru sighed. "And then I was beaten every week or so just for living, they thought I was some demon incarnate."

Tom gaped, even he wasn't treated that badly. "What did you do about it?"

"I could no nothing. The village council scorned my very existence, well, the civilian side anyways. The people who truly cared about me was my Guard, who soon was my lover. The people who sold ramen at the noodle stand and the village leader." Naru sighed.

"Then what happened?" Tom started to become very interested with her life story.

"I swore to gain their acknowledgement and I did when I was 16 and saved the village from total annihilation. I was then voted to become the next village leader and stripped the civilian council of their power, after that we went off to war and I was the war general, in the end I guess you can say we won the war." Naru said. _'but also lost it.'_

Tom nodded.

"Now then, it's getting late and classes start early I presume?" Naru asked.

Tom nodded. "Do you have your timetable?"

"Yes, it was taped to my fridge. Here." She said and handed a piece of parchment to Tom who skimmed through it.

"You have the same classes as me, so we'll go together." Tom said. "Good night…"

"You may call me Naru, my last name is rather long. I find it a pain to write my full name on documents and letters too." Naru chuckled and Tom smiled and nodded.

"Good night Naru, see you in the morning." Tom said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Naru then headed for bed after putting the dishes away, but got up as soon as she remembered her beloved pets, a black mamba snake and a beautiful phoenix. She let them both out of her cage and conjured perches for them. Though the Snake's wooden perch had a heat lamp above it.

"Hello my babies…" Naru cooed at her pets and her Phoenix flew to her perch while the Snake slithered up her arm.

'_Hello Naru, how was your day?' _The Snake hissed.

"_Pretty decent I suppose Hebi. Now go to your perch, I'm tired." _Naru hissed back. The snake nodded and slithered to his perch.

* * *

**Chapter # 2 – The Attack**

* * *

Naru yawned when she woke up, she had a nice dream about Itachi and her at their wedding. Now Naru was patiently waiting for Itachi to be reborn again, assuming that the ninja world will be the same, which she doubted but it was a nice thought. Naru then got out of bed and cleaned up before getting dressed and putting her trunk into her pocket. Hebi slithered up and coiled himself around the head of Naru's staff before Naru left as soon as she was ready and saw that Tom was already waiting for her.

"Good you're up, we're going to have breakfast before class. It's potions first." Tom said.

Naru nodded and followed Tom out of the common room where he sat with his usual group of death eaters.

"Umm…Rikudou Sennin? Why is there a snake coiled up in your staff?" one of Tom's followers asked.

"Is that a black mamba?" Olive shrieked in fear.

"Yes it is, he's my pet. And you can call me Naru." Naru smiled and pet the deadly snake. "His name is Hebi by the way."

Olive made a face of slight disgust and instinctively leaned away. Naru almost laughed at the expression on her face but stifled it.

"_Hahaha, she's afraid of you Hebi." _Naru hissed.

'_I don't like her nor her voice.' _Hebi hissed back.

The group gaped at Naru who raised a brow. "What?"

"Y-You speak parseltongue?" A follower named Abraxas Malfoy asked.

"Yes…why? Is that a bad thing?" Naru asked.

"No it's just that the only person we know that can speak snake is Tom." Abraxas said.

Tom nodded.

Naru shrugged.

All was calm before one of the teacher came into the hall screaming like his life depended on it.

"Grindewald's forces penetrated the barrier! They're coming this way! There's about 200 of them! They're coming from the forbidden forest!" The teacher shouted and everyone started to scream.

"ALL STUDENTS STAY IN THE GREAT HALL! HOUSE HEADS! FIND THE STUDENTS THAT AREN'T IN THE HALL AND BRING THEM HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! 7TH YEARS KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE FIRST YEARS!" Dippet commanded and everyone was slightly calmed.

"Take care of Hebi Tom." Naru said before flash stepping to Dippet. Tom nodded and took the snake.

"Headmaster, I will take care of them." Naru said.

Dippet nodded. "Go ahead."

Naru then shushined away in a swirl of fire.

The teachers started to cast as many shield charms as possible along with some of the advanced 7th years. Dumbledore on the other hand cast a powerful charm so they could see what Naru was doing. Naru was just standing there, in front of the army of wizards.

Naru's eyes served over the crowd. "You've picked the wrong school to invade, especially when I'm here."

"Get out of here woman! There's no way you can take us all on!" One of them shouted.

"Manda will enjoy eating you." Naru smirked, then she flipped through a series of handsigns. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

In a very large poof of smoke, a giant purple snake that was about 200ft tall with black stripes poofed into existence.

"Naru-dono, why have you summoned me?" Manda asked.

* * *

The students gaped at the size of the snake which was much, much larger than a basilisk. While Tom looked at the large serpent with a mixture of fear, awe, and glee.

"My Lord…she can summon snakes…" Malfoy whimpered.

"Yes…" Tom smirked.

* * *

Naru who was on top of Manda's head smirked. "See those wizards over there? That's your meal, have fun and eat as much as you can."

Manda smirked. "Thank you Naru-dono!"

Manda then attacked and instantly swallowed about 50 men in on bite.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naru shouted before 200 Narus went to barricade the wizards. Knocking them back to where Manda was eating them.

* * *

Many of the students screamed when they saw Manda eat the wizards. Tom on the other hand was looking at the snake with great interest and admiration. Tom was most astonished when all of the spells the wizards threw at the snake just bounced right off.

'_Go King Manda!' _Hebi cheered.

"_King Manda?" _Tom asked.

'_King Manda is the boss of all serpents!' _Hebi hissed.

"_Is it not the Basilisk?" _Tom asked.

'_No, most humans think it's the basilisk because he is the biggest one you can find in the wild, King Manda is a special snake from the summon realm.' _Hebi answered.

"_Is it possible for me to be able to summon King Manda?" _Tom asked with hope.

Hebi looked at him for a moment. _'No, you'd die if you tried. King Manda would eat you regardless if you can talk to snakes or not. Besides, you clearly do not have enough chakra to even summon King Manda anyways.'_

"_Chakra?" _Tom asked.

'_Chakra is another word for your Magic. The Japanese call it chakra.' _Hebi hissed. _'Naru's clan was blessed to be born with a extremely large amount of Magic or Chakra.'_

Tom nodded and looked back to where Manda was finishing up his meal.

* * *

"Naru-dono, thank you for the meal, until next time!" Manda nodded slightly before poofing out of existence.

Naru then Shushined in the to avoid the large fall and she arrived in the great hall in a swirl of leaves.

"Well, the threat is gone, and my clones have went to search the grounds." Naru said and Dippet thanked her profusely.

Tom then stepped forward and handed Hebi back to Naru who thanked him for taking care of him.

"Now that that was over, we'll start classes tomorrow, have a good day off everyone." Dippet announced before leaving.

Everyone cheered before leaving. Many thanked her as they passed by.

Tom stayed behind though. "You never told me that you're a snake summoner…"

Naru grinned. "You never asked."

Tom chuckled at that. Naru then took a blue raspberry sugar quill out of nowhere and started sucking on the tip. Tom raised a brow then smirked. "Sweet tooth?"

"You could say that it's one of my weaknesses, I love sweets. I never go anywhere without some." Naru smiled. "Now then, how about a tour?"

Tom blinked before he nodded and led Naru around the castle. The last stop was the library, Naru was fascinated by how many books there were.

"You like?" Tom asked.

"Mhmm." Naru nodded. "I have a personal library myself, I probably have every book here. I'm sort of a book worm and book collector."

This piqued Tom's interest. "Oh? What kind of books?"

_He probably wants to borrow them or something. _Naru thought. "Oh…just about every kind you can think of."

Tom raised a brow. "What about books on dark spells? This library doesn't have very many of them and the ones that are sold in stores are extremely expensive and I can't afford them. There's one place that you can find many dark objects there also. I find myself there sometimes."

"Where is this place? Sounds like a good place for rare books." Naru grinned.

"Diagon Ally, though we'll need permission to go." Tom said.

"No problem." Naru shrugged and they went to Dippet's office to get permission, which they got easily because of Naru.

* * *

"See? Not problem." Naru grinned.

Tom chuckled, he was beginning to like this woman more and more. Of course she was beautiful and physically compatible with him, but there were many pretty girls at Hogwarts. Obviously none as beautiful as her but she was also powerful beyond belief. Tom recognized her as someone he would never be able to reach, it was like a human trying to become a god. Tom would sooner worship the ground she walked on before he'd gloat that he was much more powerful than she was. But Tom already idolized her for being able to summon such a magnificent snake such as Manda with ease. Tom was quite amazed with himself for being able to admit that she was his superior, because he usually hated to be the inferior one.

Tom had led her into Knockturn alley and led her to the shop Borgin and Burkes. It was like a wizard pawn shop.

As soon as they walked in the grouch behind the counter scowled at them. "What do you want?"

"I want to see what kind of books you have. Hurry…" Naru's sword was suddenly at the man's neck. "Before I decide to behead you."

The man gulped before scrambling away to do what she asked, and Tom was impressed with her bluff.

After a few minutes the man came back with a rolling shelf full of books. Naru and Tom borrowed through it until Naru took some books off the shelf that she knew that she didn't have. She then took out her wand and tapped each book a couple times, making sure that there was no curses placed upon the books. Once she deemed them safe she placed the books on the counter then turned to Tom reading a book that she had already. Naru turned back to the man. "How much?"

"That'll be about 300 Galleons." The man said nervously, not daring to overcharge the books.

Naru nodded, the price was fair. She took her trunk out of her pocket and enlarged it. She opened it and opened one of the drawers. In there she pulled out a large sack of Galleons. She tapped the sack with her wand and out flew 300 galleons, they piled neatly onto the man's counter. The man then started to count the Galleons and then nodded. Naru then put the books into her trunk then shrunk it back so it would fit back into her pocket.

"You ready to go now Tom?" Naru asked.

Tom put the book back and nodded. The two of them apparated right outside of the castle's wards. Naru then used shushined to take them both back to the Slytherin common room.

"That was a fun trip." Naru grinned. "I got a few more books to add to my collection."

"Can I see your library sometime?" Tom asked eagerly.

Naru raised a brow. "Possibly."

Tom inwardly sighed in disappointment. He desperately wanted to see what kind of books she collected over the thousands of years she lived for.

"There are some things better left unknown Tom." Naru advised. "Knowledge and power comes with a price…" She then left a confused Tom in the middle of the common room.

* * *

**Chapter # 3 – School Blues**

* * *

In the middle of class, Naru couldn't stop thinking about how her days at the academy were. Being the dead last in almost every class. Every time she looked around, she saw all of her friends around her. Naru then stood and left the room, unable to take it.

"Was it something I said?" Binns asked.

"Should I go after her professor?" Tom asked.

"Yes, that would be wise." Binns nodded then went back to lecturing the class on Goblin wars.

Tom was inwardly relieved to leave the class, the he proceeded to check every inch of the school for Naru. The only place he didn't check was the Chamber of Secrets and the Forbidden forest. He decided to go for latter as it was more likely.

Tom jogged all the way to the forbidden forest only to hear a song, but it was in a different language so he didn't really understand anything. But it sounded very nice none the less. He then recognized her voice to be Naru's. He looked into the distance to see a gathering of magical creatures, they were all surrounding a rock where Naru was sitting on. Tom leaned on a nearby tree for a few minutes, listening to her song.

_**Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
naite hanashita.  
akai me yo  
natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
dakara kanashii yumewo miru  
Natsuhiboshi,naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
naite hanashita.  
**__**akai me yo  
natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
dakara kanashii yumewo miru**_

_Natsuhiboshi  
Why are you so red?  
Because, I had a sad dream last night  
My eyes are red from the tears I've shed  
Swollen as I cried.  
Natsuhiboshi  
Why've you lost your way?  
I'm searching for a child whose gone afar  
He can't be found, though I've searched all day  
My sad dreams come once more_

When the song finished, the magical dispersed and Tom was able to approach. Naru was looking at a photo album of what he presumed to be an album of her friends and family. Naru closed the album and put it away when Tom got close. Her eyes were swimming with sadness.

"Why did you leave?" Tom asked softly, hoping to not upset her.

"My past haunts me." Naru said and refused to divulge further into her past.

Tom sat next to her and stayed silent, he had no experience in comforting crying girls, the best he could do was keep her company. Tom looked over her shoulder to see a ghostly image of a man with odd eyes and long hair tied in a low ponytail. The ghost gazed sadly at Naru and kissed her cheek before disappearing back into one of the magatama charms on her necklace. Tom shook his head, before gazing back to where the man once was. He could only assume that that was the ghost of Naru's lover. He eyed her necklace, if her lover took up one of the odd comma shaped charms on her necklace, who occupied the other 5? Tom vowed to find out.

* * *

**Chapter # 4 – Potions Class and the Slug Club**

* * *

After that episode, the both of them silently sat in the Slytherin common room, keeping each other company. For some odd reason they found comfort in each other. Tom thought it was because of their similar pasts and their love for snakes is what drew them together. Naru thought it was because she saw a bit of herself in Tom. Pretending all the time, she knew that Tom put of a façade to hide his true self, like how she hid her pain from her friends. Naru knew that Tom was probably going to use her, but so far she hadn't felt the need to be away from him.

The next day they were almost back to normal and the first class was potions. Tom escorted her to class as usual, much to the displeasure of many, many other girls lusting after Tom.

"You have quite the fanclub." Naru giggled.

"I could say the same for you." Tom chuckled.

"Really?" Naru looked around and saw many guys staring at her before they turned away. "Huh…"

"You didn't notice?" Tom asked and gave Naru an incredulous look.

"My friends used to tell me all the time that I was dense." Naru said sheepishly.

Tom smiled slightly before they were on their way again. The only thing that blocked their way was Olive and a group of girls behind her. They all looked pretty angry.

"Move." Tom ordered, his eyes flashing red for a second, he really didn't want to deal with Olive.

"Sorry Tom but we want to talk to little miss perfect over here!" Olive growled.

"Go Tom, I'll take care of this." Naru said. Tom looked at her for a moment before nodding and going through the crowd of girls to get to class.

"You think you're so powerful huh?" Olive asked.

"I don't think, I know." Naru said.

"Stay away from Tom! We were here first!" Olive screeched.

"Just because you tell me to do something doesn't mean I'll do it." Naru scoffed. "Besides, he's not something you can own. He's his own person, only he has real say on who he decides to spend his time with."

Olive and the other girls started to draw their wands. "If you don't stay away from Tom we'll make you! Your bloody snake can't save you now!"

"I really don't want to hurt you if necessary." Naru said.

Olive growled and they all pointed their wands at Naru. Naru just hardened her eyes before flash stepping behind the group of girls and to Tom. She then turned around and held her hand out.

"Shinra…Tensei…" Naru said and the girls went flying across the hall and crashing to the hard floor. Tom widened his eyes at this. "Tch…so weak." Naru then turned back around and walked into class. Tom stayed behind for a few seconds before following Naru into class and sitting down beside her.

Slughorn came in as many other students where filing into class at the at the last minute.

"Okay class! We're going to create Veritaserum, partner up and get moving! The instructions are on the board." Slughorn announced.

"I'll get the ingredients." Tom said and Naru nodded.

The pair worked efficiently, Naru prepared the ingredients with unmatched finesse while Tom made the potion. After Tom finished the potion, Naru added a few of her personal touches, though Tom was afraid that she might've ruined the potion, he looked into the cauldron onto to see a solution as clear as mineral water from the mountain tops. Tom widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Ah! Tom m'boy! Your potion is perfect as usual! Except this time it looks even better! A clear 'O'! Good work you two!" Slughorn praised. "And you must be the Rikudou Sennin! Such an honour to meet you!"

"You can just call me Naru if you like. My name is rather long." Naru smiled.

"Yes! I have a gathering of students every Friday for dinner you see, you should come. Tom comes as well." Slughorn suggested.

Naru raised a brow then smiled. "Sure, I'd love to come!"

"Excellent! I'll see you there this Friday at the slug club, Tom m'boy will escort you won't you Tom?" Slughorn asked.

"Of course." Tom smiled.

"Great!" Slughorn grinned before turning to the other students, not noticing that Olive was seething with anger.

"What's the slug club like?" Naru asked, turning to Tom.

"It's pretty interesting I guess. We sometimes discuss things and sometimes Slughorn has entertainment ready for us." Tom explained. "Oh! You should bring him a box of crystallised pineapple, it's his favourite. He'll absolutely love you for that."

"…" Naru stared at Tom for a moment. "You did that didn't you?"

"You could say that." Tom grinned.

The group of death eaters that were in the class were gaping at Tom, never in their loves has Tom been so genuinely friendly and kind to another. He usually faked it to use a person for something.

"Hmm…a box of crystallised pineapple huh? Those are one of my favourites as well…" Naru smiled.

"What kind of sweets do you like?" Tom asked curiously.

"Hm…I like Crystallised Pineapple, Crystallised Strawberries, Crystallised Peaches, Sugared Raspberry Candies, Sugar Quills, Deluxe Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs, Chocolate wands, Sweet Snakes, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Sugar Crystals, Fizzing Whizbees, Ice Drops, Gummy Bears, Sugar Powdered Animal Gummies, Fruit Fritter Chews, Sherbet Lemons, Salt water taffy, Caramel Toffee, Coffee Toffee, Regular Toffee, Creamy Nougat, Smarties, Caramilk Bars, Mr. Big Bars, Oh Henry Bars, Reese Cups, Crunchie Bars, Wunderbars, Mars Bars, Snickers Bar, Twix Bars, Kit Kat Bars, Crispy Cunch Bars, Sour Patch Kids, Maltesers, Coffee Crisp Bars, Jolly Ranchers, Life Savers, and Bertie Botts every flavour beans." Naru listed. "But my absolute favourites are Japanese Star Candies."

"…" Tom stared at her. "Would the kinds of sweets you don't like be a shorter list?"

"I don't like cockroach clusters, acid pops, blood pops, liquorice wands, liquorice snaps, and the other weird flavours." Naru shivered.

Tom nodded. He wasn't too fond of cockroach clusters and acid pops either, though he was rather fond of liquorice wands.

Just before class was over, they put a small amount in a vial for Slughorn to grade while Naru took the rest. "This is good stuff…I might need it sometime…"

Tom raised a brow but said nothing.

"So, what should I wear to the slug club? Will he be okay if I wore what I'm wearing right now?" Naru asked Tom.

Tom looked her up and down and couldn't help but notice her strong slender legs and perfect hourglass figure. He coughed a bit trying to cover his pinked cheeks.

"Yes, I think you'll be fine." Tom nodded.

Naru smiled at him which made Tom's chest feel warm, but abandoned it immediately, remembering that love was a weakness. But he couldn't help but feel this way for Naru. It was like love at first sight for him, but abolished the idea for such a ludicrous fantasy.

* * *

Naru left her room, she decided that Hebi should stay behind. She also took out a box of crystallised pineapple for Slughorn, and a bag of sweets for herself of course. When she saw Tom waiting for her she waved. Tom smiled slightly back at her.

"Must you always bring your weapons with you?" Tom asked. "It's just a dinner."

"I must always be prepared Tom." Naru smiled. "I brought the pineapple."

Tom nodded and led Naru to the Slug club meeting room, there they found that a few other Slytherins have already arrived.

"Ah you're finally here Tom! And you too miss Naru! I must say you two make a fine couple!" Slughorn announced.

Naru chuckled a bit as Tom's face turned a bit pink. "No no, he's just escorting me as usual."

"Oh! I was just so sure since you two go almost everywhere together." Slughorn said.

"It's no problem, anyways, Tom told me that you liked crystallised pineapple, so I brought you a box." Naru smiled and she handed the man the box.

"Oh! It's my favourite! Thank you Miss Naru." Slughorn smiled as he giddily opened the box and bit into a crystallised pineapple piece.

Naru then sat next to Tom who was glaring at the other boys for staring at Naru. He felt oddly possessive over the immortal blonde.

"Yes now that everyone is here, let's eat shall we?" Slughorn asked and the food was served. "I heard about your origins miss Naru and I thought it would be a nice change to try Japanese food."

Naru then grabbed her chopsticks and took a bit of everything. Of course there was many of the members having trouble with the chopsticks and chose to use forks instead.

"Ah yes, chopsticks, never could get the hang of them." Slughorn smiled.

Tom on the other hand was determined and after a few minutes he got it down well enough to pick up the food on his plate.

While Naru ate her meal with utmost grace, the rest fumbled a bit with the chopsticks again before resorting to their forks and knives. Many of the students found that they rather liked Japanese food and dug in heartily, including Tom who liked the Takoyaki, Miso soup, Sushi, Onigiri, and Tempura.

"What exactly is this?" Tom asked, holding up a stick with 3 round white dumplings with a brown sauce on top.

"That is Mitarashi Dango, they're sweet dumplings on a stick covered in a sweet and salty sauce. One of my favourites." Naru smiled and took a bite out of her own dango.

Tom stared at it before hesitantly taking a bite. He found that he rather liked it and kept eating.

After eating they started their usual discussion. Naru nearly fell asleep during that part, she almost giggled when Tom had the same expression as her on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry Professor Slughorn, I'm feeling a bit tired, perhaps we should call it an end here?" Naru asked politely.

"Ah yes, now head to bed everyone, I wouldn't want to hear that you're late to your morning classes.

As soon as they left, Naru gave out a sigh of relief. "I thought I was going to fall asleep, literally. Who knew the man can talk so much?"

"I knew." Tom smirked.

"And why do you come then?" Naru asked.

"I want to keep in his favour." Tom said.

"For future plans? I guess he probably has many connections if he 'collects' famous people." Naru guessed.

"That's true as well." Tom said.

Naru then took out a small pouched and reached in, she pulled out a small seed shaped candy and popped it into her mouth.

"What kind of sweet is that?" Tom asked.

"Fruit fritter chews, they're a bit tough at first but I love them. They have so many different fruit flavours. You want to try one?" Naru asked.

"Why not?" Tom shrugged and reached into the bag and pulled out a few fritters and popped one of them into his mouth. "Hmm, sour mango flavour. Nice."

Naru nodded and smiled.

* * *

**Chapter #5 – Hogsmeade Weekend and the Pet Snake**

* * *

About a month has passed and it was finally finally allowed students to go to hogsmeade and Tom had asked Naru if she wanted to go with him. They haven't spent as much time together other than in class where Tom always made sure to have Naru sit next to him. Tom's followers except for the girls, liked Naru, and they also liked the fact that Tom didn't have as many temper fits as before. The fact that Tom put up a good face when Naru was around also confirmed their suspicions. Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, and the Heir of Slytherin had a crush. The woman he fancied so much was none other than Naru herself. Though Tom had flat out denied it the one time they had asked, they knew better and some of them were more experienced when it came to dating than Tom. And that was because Tom had never dated, mainly because he never really took an interest in any girl until Naru came along. It was rather funny, many Slytherins referred Naru as the Queen of Slytherin while Tom was the self appointed King. Many worshipped the ground Naru walked on, some because of her relation to Tom, some because of her legendary title and power, and some because of her snake summoning abilities and that fact that she too was a parselmouth like Tom. The major thing that got Naru her loyalty and reverence was her big heart, she was kind to almost everyone, no matter the house.

Naru on the other hand was conflicted between her new feelings for Tom and her lingering feelings for Itachi. Of course she accepted to go to Hogsmeade with Tom, but Itachi still plagues her mind. She knew Itachi was irreplaceable but the point of her becoming the Nidaime Rikoudo Sennin was to have a new life and to keep peace in the world. Of course she wouldn't forget Itachi, not ever, but Tom was the here and now.

When the spirits in Naru's magatama necklace knew of Naru's decision, they glowed in happiness.

* * *

When Hogsmeade weekend finally arrived, Tom was waiting for Naru. He only had to wait for a few minutes before Naru walked over to him in her usual outfit.

"Ready to go?" Tom asked.

Naru nodded and they both took the train. It was quite packed on the train but Tom and Naru managed to get a compartment to themselves, mostly because nobody really wanted to get on the bad side of Tom and getting in a fight with Naru wouldn't put you in a good spot either.

When they got there, Naru headed straight for Honeydukes with Tom chuckling and jogging up to catch up to her. When he got inside, he saw Naru already with a basket, throwing in every candy she liked, noticing that she stayed away from the exotic section.

He walked up to her and looked into her basket, indeed every candy she listed off in potions was in the basket except for gummy bears, which were a muggle sweet, and Sherbet lemons.

"You think that you have enough now?" Tom asked Naru, who was browsing through the flavours of sugar quills.

When Naru grabbed a bunch of every flavour and dumped it into her basket she turned to Tom. "Now I do."

"How long do you think you're going to take to eat all of that? It's amazing that you haven't have a stomach ache with all of the sweets you're eating, not to mention the tooth decay." Tom said.

Naru just shrugged. She then walked up to the cashier and spent about 50 galleons on candy. Tom himself just bought a few liquorice wands and a couple packs of droobles best blowing gum. When they left the store, Naru put her sweets into her trunk as usual and then they went to browse the other stores. There was a new pet store that opened up in town and they planned to check the pace out before they stopped at the three broomsticks for a drink.

* * *

"Wow, look at all of the cool stuff they have here." Naru gasped. "What do you think Tom? Tom?"

Naru looked around until she saw Tom at the very corner of the store where they kept a dark green boa constrictor, it wasn't too big yet because it was young but it was at least a meter and half long.

"Do you like him or her?" Naru asked.

"It's a girl, and yes, I like her, but I can't afford her. Too bad, she would've made a great companion." Tom sighed.

"How much is she?" Naru asked.

"200 galleons for the snake, another 50 galleons for the glass case, and then 10 Galleons for the heat lamp." Tom said.

_He must really want that snake… _Naru thought. "I'll buy it for you."

"What?" Tom asked.

"I said, I'll buy her for you." Naru stated.

"No, I don't accept charity." Tom said, shaking his head.

"It's not charity! Please let me buy you this one gift! Please! You've done so much for me this past month! Please let me pay you back!" Naru pleaded.

"I done those things because I wanted to, not because I wanted something from you." Tom said truthfully. Tom was mentally surprised by his truthfulness in the answer.

"Look, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. I will buy that snake whether you like it or not, and if you don't take it I will just put her into your room without you knowing. I can do it you know." Naru growled.

Tom sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Fine."

"Good! Besides, aren't you supposed to give gifts for Halloween?" Naru asked.

"No, you give candy to children, you give gifts on Christmas." Tom corrected.

"Ohhh." Naru nodded. She then walked over to the clerk and asked about the snake, she paid the clerk and the man threw in the heat lamp for free since he thought he'd never sell the snake.

She walked back to Tom who shrunk the case and put it in his pocket along with the lamp and kept his new snake around his neck where she was sitting happily.

"What's her name?" Naru asked.

"Nagini, her name is Nagini." Tom said, gently petting his new pet. "Thank you."

Naru grinned at him.

* * *

"What do you want to order?" Tom asked as they sat down at a table at the three broomsticks.

"Umm, hot chocolate is fine." Naru said.

Tom nodded and went to go and order. When he came back they started to make small talk.

"Are you going to go to the Halloween Dance?" Naru asked.

"Probably not, I don't like dances much really." Tom said. It was then that the waitress gave them their order. Naru sipped her hot chocolate in content while Tom drank his butterbeer silently.

"Why not?" Naru asked.

"I'd rather read books or explore the castle than go to a dance. If I even go at all, I'd probably go alone." Tom said.

"Hm…" Naru hummed as she drank her hot chocolate.

"Unless…" Tom started. "…you're willing to go with me?"

Naru's eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't expected for Tom to ask her, or anyone at all for that fact.

"Sure, I'll go." Naru smiled.

Tom smiled slightly in return. Naru then petted Nagini's head, pets we're usually not allowed in the pub but Tom charmed his way out of that one, Naru snorted at the bullshit he was spewing at Lady Rosmerta.

When they left the pub, Tom paid of course, he held out his hand for Naru to take, his cheeks turning pink. Naru looked at his hand for a moment before slipping her hand in his and lacing their fingers together. Tom smiled at Naru who smiled back and they walked back to the station together hand in hand. Naru was so distracted that she didn't notice her necklace glowing in happiness again.

* * *

**Chapter # 5 – Naru's New Pet**

* * *

"My lord, where did you get that snake?" Alphard Black asked.

The rest of the future death eaters wondered as well as they watched their lord pet his companion lovingly.

"My dear Lady Naru bought it for me to thank me for helping her around this month. At first I protested but she insisted, if I had refused her, Naru would have forced her upon me." Tom stated. Nagini hissed in content as she wrapped herself loosely around Tom's neck.

"She dares to force you?" Abraxas asked.

"Yes, she is the only one powerful enough to dare command me in such a way. She herself is the most powerful being in our world, I cannot oppose her even if I had an army." Tom said. "But all is well."

"My lord if I may ask…do you fancy Lady Naru?" Lestrange asked.

Tom paused for a moment. "Yes, I do fancy her. How can I not? She is powerful beyond comprehension, she is as beautiful as a goddess, she is very kind to those she favours, and near merciless to those who dare to harm her or her loved ones."

"Did you ask her to the Halloween Dance?" Rosier asked.

Tom's eyes flashed red for a moment. "I do not think that's any of your business Rosier!"

Rosier whimpered and cowered. "Forgive me my lord."

Tom sighed. "To answer your question, yes she and I are going together to the dance."

The future death eaters couldn't help but have small smiled creep across their faces, their lord was changing for the better, as for the first time in a long time, Tom hadn't cursed anyone during the meeting.

During the rest of the meeting, Tom was snacking on the small bag fruit fritter chews that Naru had given him. He supposed he had a small addiction to them like Slughorn and his crystallised pineapple. He'd reckon that he'd have to buy some next time he went to Honeydukes.

* * *

Tom was wondering around for about half an hour before he found exactly what he was looking for, Naru. She was at the edge of the black lake talking to someone or something. Tom walked over to her to find out. Tom in the end found that she was talking to an anaconda, a rather massive one at that. Tom watched as she easily lift the 35ft long snake that probably weighed about 600 lbs or more. Naru then noticed Tom watching her.

"Oh hey Tom! Look at my new friend! Isn't he adorable? I named him Snuffles!" Naru grinned. "He's going to become Hebi's new friend!"

"You named him Snuffles?" Tom asked incredulously. "Why on earth would you name an anaconda, especially one as large as that one, Snuffles?"

"I couldn't think of a name." Naru shrugged.

Tom gave her a incredulous stare before sighing. He watched as Naru made a clone to carry 'Snuffles' to her room.

"What will you feed him?" Tom asked.

"I feed Hebi rats, mice, and sometimes bats. I'll probably feed him ferrets and gophers or something. I could just go hunting in the forest across the black lake for some deer or hogs." Naru shrugged. "I can pick some up for Nagini if you like?"

Tom nodded. "That would be appreciated."

Tom watched as Naru took out a peach sugar quill and sucked on the tip. He couldn't help but imagine that it was something else, at the thought, Tom's cheeks instantly pinked and his pants got a little tighter.

"I think I'm going to take a cold shower." Tom said before walking away.

"Okay? What was that about?" Naru asked herself.

* * *

**Chapter #6 – The Mirror of Erised, the Halloween Dance, and the Balcony Date**

* * *

Tom as usual was wandering the halls late at night, he had left Nagini back in his room. Tom was in deep thought about his feelings for Naru that he didn't even notice that he had stumbled into the room which contained a certain mirror.

When he finally did snap out of his thoughts, he looked around the room before his eyes landed on the mirror.

"The mirror of Erised…" Tom said in barely a whisper, he walked up to it and gazed into it. What he saw surprised him, normally whenever he looked into the mirror, all he saw was himself being the king of the wizarding world. Now the scene was entirely different. All he saw now was him and Naru, together. She was in his arms and smiling happily while the Tom in the mirror gazed at Naru lovingly. "My hearts true desire…is to be together with Naru?"

The scene never changed, if the mirror truly showed what Tom desired the most, then killing off muggle borns wasn't his priority anymore. Tom was nearly in shock, but it did truly confirm his suspicions. He thought that he just fancied her, like a small infatuation. But it was clearly not the case now.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was in love with Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha Naru. She is what Tom desired more than anything.

After confirming this in his mind, he now had to think of ways to court the immortal blonde, she was not an easy catch like many of the other girls who were charmed by his devilishly good looks. No, she was tough, she saw through his façade, and best of all, she was a challenge. Tom smirked, knowing Naru, trying to woo her won't be easy, but that's the way Tom liked it. At first he thought that love was for the weak, but apparently not. If Naru had gotten so powerful because she was able to love her friends and family, then he was proven wrong. But hate is also a very strong emotion.

The problem was that he only knew so much about her, he decided to list it off in his head. She has a major sweet tooth, she likes magical creatures, she's a parselmouth, she dislikes bullying, and she had a somewhat of a similar past to him. The only thing that would help him was probably the fact that he knew what sweets she liked and what ones she hated. Perhaps if he was a tad bit nicer to schoolmates? No, they needed to fear him. Tom sighed, most of the time he thought that wooing girls weren't worth it. They were needy, clingy, they needed to know where you were and what you were doing at all times, they care way too much for their image, and the list goes on.

He decided to think about this later and do what comes natural, at this point he wished that he had a bit more experience with girls. Perhaps he would ask his followers, especially Abraxas and Alphard.

* * *

It was finally Halloween and the dance was tonight. Tom and Naru decided to dress as vampires. Naru at first wanted to dress up like an elf or veela, but seeing the revealing outfits she would be wearing if she was to go as one of those, made him give a flat out 'no'. He did not want anyone staring at Naru like she was a whore.

Naru had given him a pair of fake fangs that he would use to the sticking charm to keep on. They dressed in black, with capes and all. Tom had also gelled his hair back.

"Tom, you ready?" Naru asked. She was beautiful, with the fake fangs and her flowing black velvet dress that hugged her curves perfectly.

"Yes, shall we go?" Tom asked and held out his arm for Naru to take, which she took gratefully before they set out for the great hall where the dance would be held.

* * *

As soon as they got there, all eyes were on them. The girls were giving Naru glares while the boys were giving Tom glares. The pair didn't dance much, but they sit around with Tom's followers and their dates.

After getting bored of just sitting around, the two decided to spend time together on the balcony.

* * *

The two were just staring up at the stars and the moon. Tom felt somewhat brave so from behind, he slipped his arms around Naru's waist and rested his head on her shoulders.

"Naru?" Tom asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Thank you." He said.

"What for?" She asked.

"For being my friend, my first human friend." He said.

"You're welcome?" She said uncertainly.

Tom chuckled. "I mean it. I like you Naru, more than I thought I'd ever would. Not even my followers are my friends. I've never had contact with people, especially like this."

"A virgin huh?" Naru asked, amused.

Tom's cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment. "S-So what if I am?"

"It's cute. On the outside you seem like the perfect man, handsome face, great body, a practical prodigy, powerful, high intelligence, and charming. On the inside, many see you as a dark manipulative asshole, doing whatever it takes to get what you want, even if you use underhanded means, not hesitating to throw anything away that outlived its usefulness." Naru said. "But you are still indeed innocent and naïve in this world. But you're still growing up, you have plenty of time to reach your dreams."

Tom raised a brow but said nothing, he just shyly kissed her cheek.

"Did you have your first kiss yet?" Naru asked.

"Yes, but all of them with girls that were utterly revolting." Tom shivered.

"How about a French kiss?" Naru asked.

"No, I wouldn't dare." Tom sighed. "Not with those girls anyways."

"We have some work to do then." Naru smirked, she turned around and cupped Tom's handsome face in her hands.

Naru then pulled him in gently and gave him a sweet innocent kiss, one that Tom enjoyed thoroughly. After Naru pulled away, Tom felt somewhat breathless.

"How was that?" Naru asked promiscuously.

"Breathtaking." Tom admitted.

"Time for the next one." Naru smirked and pulled him in for another kiss.

This one was hot and passionate though, Naru expertly licked the seam of Tom's lips, causing him to gasp slightly, enough for her to slip her tongue inside his mouth. Naru had to coax Tom to mimic her actions, once he did, she started to sensually explore and massage the inside of his mouth, making Tom moan. When breathing became an issue, they pulled apart, both slightly panting for breath. Tom's cheeks were flushed and his knees felt weak but he managed to stay standing.

"How was that one?" Naru asked, smirking.

"Even better." Tom smiled somewhat shyly at her.

"But you're still an amateur at kissing." Naru sighed playfully, making Tom snort.

"Excuse me for not being like a dog in heat and kissing every girl I see." Tom scoffed.

"If you did, your fanclub would be twice as large." Naru giggled. "I'll teach you."

Naru pulled Tom towards her once again and started 'teaching' Tom the fine arts of kissing, or snogging in their terms. Naru told him what to do and then demonstrated it with passion. Tom liked that, Tom liked that _a lot._

They were snogging for about 30 minutes before Abraxas and Alphard decided to bravely break them apart.

Abraxas coughed, trying to get their attention, but it only resulted in Tom waving them off with a simple hand gesture, their lips still connected.

Alphard sweatdropped then sighed. "Sorry to interrupt my lord, but the party is just about over."

The two pulled apart at that. Tom growled in annoyance, obviously wanting to keep going. Naru almost laughed. She then leaned over and whispered in his ear huskily. "We can continue tomorrow in my room, it is the weekend after all."

Tom brightened at that, then he led away Naru to the Slytherin dorms.

Abraxas and Alphard both sighed in relief, they both thought for a second that they might have been severely punished for interrupting the two.

* * *

**Chapter #7 – Girl Trouble, the Quill Shop, and the Kissing Contest**

* * *

It's been about a month and a half and their relationship was going quite smoothly.

Naru had written yet another entry in her journal, but noticed that her quill was worn out and she was running low on ink. Naru also noticed that her didn't have any more diaries to write in so she was definitely going to go to hogsmeade.

Naru then grabbed her trunk and shrunk it so it could travel in her pocket. She then headed out of her room. She then proceeded to head to the library, in search of Tom.

* * *

Naru found him in the corner of the library as usual, doing homework and regular studying to keep his already perfect grades up. But she saw a person she didn't expect to be there, Olive Hornby.

"Hey Tom, let's go on a date!" Olive asked in what was supposed to be in a seductive tone. She leaned over the desk Tom was working on to give him a good view of her cleavage.

"No, get lost Hornby." Tom said, not looking up from the book he was reading.

Olive had a frustrated look on her face, she was trying to get him to go on a date with him for quite a while now, all of the seducing tactics she knew failed.

"But Tom~, I thought I was special to you!" Olive whined.

"You were never special to me in any way what so ever." Tom growled, obviously getting annoyed. "Get lost before I draw my wand."

"But what about that kiss we shared?" Olive asked.

Naru somewhat stiffened at this.

"That kiss was over a year ago, and I only did it to stop your complaining." Tom snarled.

Naru sighed in relief.

"Maybe this will convince you." Olive smirked then gave him a full kiss on the lips, Tom pushed away immediately from her then wiped his mouth. Olive fell to the floor with a small squeak of pain.

"Never do that again Hornby! This is your last warning!" Tom spat.

Naru chose this time to make her appearance. "Tom?"

"N-Naru…did you see all of that?" Tom asked in a nervous voice, hoping that she didn't get the wrong idea.

"Yes I did." Naru said, walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up to his face. "Thank you for not kissing her back." She smiled at him, which made him both sigh in relief and blush at the same time.

Tom smiled back at her and hugged her back. Naru then gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Of course." Naru grinned. "Besides, I just cleaned your mouth from her germs."

Tom smirked and Olive saw red from jealously and rage.

"How dare you steal Tom from me!" Olive screeched.

"How dare I? How dare you for kissing my boyfriend." Naru growled. "He was never 'yours' in the first place!"

Olive growled back at her but couldn't find an argument, but then a good idea came up in her head.

"How about a contest?" Olive asked haughtily. "A snogging contest. Whoever wins gets Tom."

"Fine." Naru spat before Tom could say anything. "We need a fair judge though, one that won't be swayed by you or me."

"Abraxas Malfoy then, one of the biggest playboys in Hogwarts." Olive said. "The contest in tonight after dinner at 8. Be there or you'll lose!"

Olive then left.

"Why did you agree to that?" Tom asked.

"She is the type of girl who won't give up unless she is beaten by her own game." Naru said. "Don't worry Tom, I'm not going to leave you for Abraxas if that's what you're worrying about."

Tom sighed, he didn't like it, but it had to be done to get Horny Hornby off his back.

"Anyways, I was about to go to hogsmeade to get some quills and ink, and a few journals. I just came by to let you know. Do you need anything? I can pick something up while I'm there." Naru offered.

"If you could pick up a few pots of ink that would be great." Tom smiled then kissed her forehead.

"Okay then. Any specific colours?" Naru asked.

"Black, green, red and silver if you don't mind." Tom said.

"Okay then, I'll be about in a couple hours." Naru said, kissing his cheek.

"I'll be here or in the common room by then." Tom said and Naru nodded before leaving.

* * *

Naru walked into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and looked around. "Anything I can get for you dear?" The old lady clerk asked kindly.

"Yes, I would like a large bulk order of every kind of ink you have, a large double bulk order of black ink along with the normal bulk order, 3 deluxe quill sets, a large bulk order of black leatherback journals, a bulk order of parchment sheets of every colour except pink, a large double bulk order of regular parchment sheets, and a few extra pots of black, green, silver, and red ink please." Naru listed.

The old lady's eyes grew wide in surprise, she then smiled and nodded. She wrote it all down the left for the back room.

Naru waited for about 15 minutes before the lady had it all on the floor beside Naru.

"That'll be…200 Galleons please. I threw in a few extra of everything because you ordered so much." The old lady smiled.

Naru smiled back at her and paid the required amount and gave the lady a 10 galleon tip before she loaded the large boxes into her trunk before shrinking it again.

* * *

Naru went to her room immediately and climbed into her trunk, she opened the boxes and put all of the pots of ink on shelves along with her quill sets. The lady had giving her 2 extra pots of every ink, 3 more journals, 4 more packs of regular parchment sheets, and a mini quill set.

The original ink colours she had were black, red, green, silver, gold, dark blue, light blue, purple, orange, yellow, and pink. There was metallic red, black, green, dark blue, light blue, purple, orange, yellow, and pink. There was shades of blue, green, red, and purple, the ink would switch shades as you wrote. There was rainbow ink, glow-in-the-dark ink of every colour, and invisible ink. There was also exotic colours of ink that Naru found interesting such as turquoise and Fruity ink.

The Fruity Ink would smell like different fruits depending on the color, like peach color for peaches, pink for strawberries, yellow for lemons or bananas, green for apples and melons, red for cherries, orange for oranges and mangos, and so forth.

"That was awfully nice of her." Naru smiled before putting away everything, save for a quill set, 5 pots of black ink, 3 pots of silver, red, and green ink, and an extra journal.

* * *

After sorting everything out, she climbed out of her trunk and walked into the common room, she saw Tom reading quietly on the couch.

"Tom?" Naru called and walked over to him. Tom turned around and smiled at her, he set his book down to his side.

"You're back, the trip was shorter than I expected." Tom said. Naru walked around the couch and set beside him.

"I got you the ink." She smiled and handed him a case that held his ink, after that she gave him one of the deluxe quill sets. "I noticed that your quill was worn down, so I bought you this."

Tom raised a brow and opened the case, inside there were 10 metal tipped quill pens with elegant handles of different designs. There was a Knarl quill, peacock, eagle, raven, and pheasant. The rest of them were different coloured pheasant quills, they ranged from blue, green, white, red, and black. The Quill set automatically came with 5 pots of black ink. It also came with 5 extra pen tips of various widths.

"If you don't like one of them you can always transfigure it to look like another type of feather." Naru said.

"Thank you." Tom smiled before setting his quills and ink to the side and kissing Naru on the cheek.

"I also have this for you. You write in that black diary of yours a lot, so I thought you might need a new one soon." Naru smiled and handed him a similar black leather diary but this one had a silver snake on the spine.

"You must like to spoil me. Thank you again." Tom chuckled. Tom pulled her onto his lap and gave her a deep kiss. Naru kissed him back with equal passion and soon they lost all sense of their surroundings. They were snogging for about 15 minutes before they had to leave for dinner.

* * *

After a good dinner, Tom and Naru were snogging again before Naru had to take part in the snogging contest.

* * *

"Okay you two, here are the rules." Alphard started. "You will both each kiss Abraxas for a full minute. You are not allowed to touch him below the belt. You are not allowed to sabotage the other contestant while she is snogging Abraxas. After Abraxas snogs the both of you, he will decide who is the better snogger. I will give Abraxas two cups of mouthwash and the each of you one cup to make sure you all have fresh breath to be fair."

Naru and Olive nodded and turned to Abraxas. Tom on the other hand didn't like this one bit, but he knew he couldn't pull Naru out of it anyways and just sighed.

"So who is going to go first?" Alphard asked.

"I will." Olive stated and stood in front of Abraxas. They both rinsed their mouths and spat back into the cup.

"Okay, ready…set…Go!" Alphard announced and Olive practically jumped Abraxas.

The bystanders, which were the future death eaters, watched in fascination. Naru just looked bored.

After a full minute, the two pulled apart on Alphard's count. Olive smirked as she slightly panted and Abraxas proceeded to rinse out his mouth. He was allowed to wait for a couple minutes to catch his breath.

Now it was Naru's turn and Tom gave Naru a peck on her lips before she went off to Abraxas, who was slightly nervous about kissing Tom's girlfriend. Sure he wasn't nervous about Olive because he shagged her once or twice but Naru was a completely different story, he fancied her but didn't dare tell her because of Tom. At this moment he would make the most of snogging her even if it was just a contest.

Naru wrapped her arms loosely around Abraxas' neck and stared into his grey eyes. Abraxas felt a blush coming up but pushed it down.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Alphard announced and Naru pulled Abraxas into a sensual passionate kiss. Naru licked the seam of Abraxas' mouth and slipped her tongue inside, massaging all of the right spots and expertly playing with his tongue with hers.

Tom growled but suppressed his jealousy.

Naru then slightly massaged Abraxas' scalp with her fingers and made him moan into her mouth. Abraxas never felt such a kiss, his knees were feeling weak. At the very last second of the minute, he fell to his knees and panted hard, his face flushed and his eyes dazed with lust.

Naru smirked at this.

"Wow, never seen him do that before." Alphard said, eyes wide with surprise.

Naru then rinsed out her mouth again and went back to Tom. They gave Abraxas a few minutes to catch his breath and to strengthen his knees enough so he could stand, but he had to lean against the wall for support. He was very thankful for having his robes on because his pants felt extremely tight.

"So, who won?" Alphard asked.

"N-Naru…hands down. That was the most amazing kiss I've ever had." Abraxas said breathlessly.

"That means that I won and Olive has to stay away from Tom." Naru smirked and hugged Tom. Tom smiled and hugged her back.

Naru then dragged Tom to her room and shut the door. Olive headed towards her room, seething in anger while Alphard helped Abraxas to his feet and to his room.

"How good was it?" Lestrange asked.

"I almost cummed. That's how good it was." Abraxas admitted.

"Damn! I wish I could have a go." Lestrange said.

"Don't let the lord hear that or he'll torture you." Alphard warned.

Lestrange huffed. "I know that, I'm not stupid you know!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Naru's room, Naru was pinned against her futon bed with Tom snogging her senseless on top of her. Both were fully clothed of course, it wouldn't be for a while until they went all the way.

Tom then started to ravish her neck as Naru did the same thing to him, both of them leaving behind love bites and hickeys. Tom decided that he needed more of her so he started to grind against her, making Naru moan.

Tom's ear twitched slightly, he thought it was such a beautifully addicting sound. He wanted to hear more of her sensual voice so he grinded harder against her.

"A-Ah…T-Tom!" Naru moaned seductively in his ear, making him groan in pleasure and sent delightful shivers down his spine.

Naru wrapped her legs securely around his waist as he rubbed himself against her. Naru pulled him into another hot kiss, after they broke apart, a string of saliva was still connecting them. Naru did as best as she could to keep up with Tom, making their pleasure heighten.

"N-Naru, I'm close…!" Tom groaned.

After a few more minutes of rutting, they both came with a pleasurable cry. Tom collapsed on top of Naru, catching his breath while feeling a lot more satisfied than he did in years.

"You can sleep here tonight." Naru smiled softly as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm going to get my sleeping outfit then." Tom said. Naru nodded and he got off of her and cast a cleaning spell on his clothes before he left her room.

Naru did the same and took the time to change into a short red nightgown that reached the middle of her thighs. She then walked over to her desk and pulled out one of her brand new quills. She transfigured the knarl quill into a phoenix feather look alike, she dipped the quill into an old pot of black ink and wrote down the events of her day in the last page of her old journal. Once she did that, she put her now used journal into her trunk and pulled out a brand new one. She wrote down her name on the inside and set it onto her desk with the quill cleaned and put into her quill holder, charmed to fit the size of any quill it held.

Tom then came back in with his silk pajamas and walked over to Naru, who was reading a book that was in Japanese.

"Hey Love." Tom smiled as he crawled into bed with her.

They cuddled up in bed for a while, small talk about school and such. They fell asleep in each other arms not to long after.

Her Phoenix named Shinya came back from her flight and looked at the couple sleeping, she trilled with happiness and settled down in another room where Hebi was kept. But Hebi wasn't there so much anymore as he spent much of his time with Nagini and Snuffles.

* * *

**Chapter #8 – Christmas Romance and Tom's Confession**

* * *

It was finally Christmas and Naru had already decided what to give Tom as a present. She wrapped it up in Christmas snake wrapping paper and drew up a Christmas card herself using her new quills and ink.

* * *

"C'mon Tom, open up my present!" Naru said as she handed him her present along with her colourful card. The two didn't bother going to the Yule Ball, thinking that it was a waste of time and Naru really didn't want Eileen Prince, one of her only females friends in Slytherin, to dress her up like a doll. Wearing high heels didn't appeal to her.

Tom and Naru had received a large amount of sweets from his followers.

"Alright." Tom chuckled and he opened the present carefully after reading the card. He gasped when the present revealed a book, a book that was written by Salazar Slytherin himself. "Spell Creations by Salazar Slytherin. But it was said that all of the copies were burned! You had one?"

Naru grinned. "Of course! I'm 4000 years old Tom, I think I'm capable of getting many books you thought were extinct."

"Thank you!" Tom smiled and kissed her cheek. "Now you open mine."

Naru nodded and opened her present. Her eyes widened when the present revealed to be a silver snake bracelet with emerald eyes. She slipped on the bracelet and looked at it.

"Oh Tom, it's beautiful! Where did you get it?" Naru asked.

"I ordered it at the jewellers." Tom said. "I'm glad you liked it."

Naru just smiled and kissed him.

* * *

The young couple was now cuddling on the couch, talking softly to each other.

"Tom?"

"Hm?"

"When did you start to like me?" Naru asked curiously.

Tom looked at her. "I think i found you interesting the very minute I heard about you. I was eager to meet you that's for sure. The minute I saw you walk into the great hall, I've never seen someone so beautiful. The power I craved seemed to radiate off you, I wanted to get to know you. When you were sorted into Slytherin, I was ecstatic, I had an excuse to get close to you. The more I knew about you, the more interested I was, soon I was craving to be in your company, trying to impress you in any way I could. I didn't understand it at first either, never in my life did I feel such a need to prove myself, especially to a woman. I didn't know what love was, all I knew was that you made me feel...complete. When I came across the mirror of erised, the mirror that shows one's heart true desire, I saw you. I saw you and I together, we were happy. In that moment, I knew that I loved you and my greatest desire is to be with you."

Naru was close to tears. She looked him straight in the eye, he was not lying.

"I love you too, the first person in 4000 years." Naru said lovingly. She then kissed him, a kiss filled with her emotion for her. Never in her life would she think that Voldemort of all people could be so romantic.

Tom smiled at her, his eyes full of adoration and warmth. What he wouldn't give to stay like this forever.

None of the two noticed that Naru's necklace gave off a warm, happy vibe.

Tom laced his fingers with hers. Naru buried her head in the crook of his neck, smelling the faint scent of his alluring cologne. She the started to kiss his neck a little, then sucked on it a bit, enough to leave a red mark.

"This will show everyone that you're mine." Naru grinned.

Tom raised a playful brow. "Shouldn't that be the other way around love?"

"Maybe. That is if you can tame a girl like me." Naru smirked.

Tom chuckled. "I'll never know unless I try now won't I?"

"I guess so." Naru said softly.

* * *

**Chapter #9 – Love Needs Trust**

* * *

During one of Tom's follower's meetings, they discussed the usual, like the happenings in the school and future plans. They even discussed Naru sometimes, most of the followers liked Naru, but one did not. That was Parkinson. She loathed her, she wanted Tom for herself but couldn't have him. She thought that if she couldn't have him, then no one else can.

After a week of planning, she finally found a way to split them apart. She noticed that Naru got along well with every house, especially a boy named Davies (The grandfather of Roger Davies). She decided to make it look like Naru was cheating on Tom with Davies.

"My lord, I have something to show you about Naru." She said.

"What is it?" Tom asked with a low tone, he had a feeling like he wasn't going to like this one bit.

"I took this picture when I saw Naru with another boy. Davies." Parkinson said.

The followers gasped.

"Give it here." Tom commanded, his eyes flashing red for a second.

Parkinson did as told and handed Tom the fake photo. She took a photo of Davies and a photo of Naru, she charmed them to merge together to make it look like they shared a cute hug then a kiss.

Tom's eyes turned red when he saw the photo.

"When was this?" Tom asked, barely containing his anger, his anger blinding him from seeing the charms put on the photo.

"A few days ago my lord." She said, inwardly smirking. Parkinson was quite gifted in charms.

"The meeting is over!" Tom growled before storming off to find his girlfriend.

All of the followers turn to Parkinson, Abraxas grabbed her by the throat.

"Why did you do that? We all know that Lady Naru wouldn't cheat on the Lord!" He snarled.

"How would you know?" Parkinson choked out.

"Lady Naru is a good person, she would never cheat on Tom like that!" Alphard defended. "You must've done something!"

"W-What if I did?" Parkinson smirked, despite the hand wrapped around her throat.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Lestrange asked.

"If I cannot have the Lord, she can't either! I saw him first! I loved him first! He should be mine!" Parkinson growled. "Can't you see how evil she is?"

"Evil? She is quite the opposite you wench! She is kind to everyone around her! If the Lord trusts her then we do too!" Nott said. "Your jealousy blinds you!"

Parkinson growled at him. "She will pay for stealing the Lord away from me!"

"He was never yours in the first place!" Crabbe stated.

"Yeah!" Goyle agreed.

"He would have been if that bitch hadn't come along!" Parkinson defended, managing to rip herself out of Malfoy's grasp.

"That's a lie, he would've never shown interest in you!" Abraxas said angrily.

Rosier and Avery said nothing during the exchange.

Parkinson had enough so she just stomped off, hoping to find Tom.

* * *

"How could you?" Tom shouted. Naru was in the middle of the hallway, on the way to her room.

"What?" Naru asked, confused.

"How could you cheat on me with Davies?" He accused.

"I never cheated on you with anybody." Naru said, frowning.

Tom shoved the picture into her face. Naru looked at it with shock. It was a photo of her hugging and kissing Davies. But Naru sensed something wrong with it.

"Looking at the expression on your face, I'm guessing that you never hoped for me to find out huh?" Tom growled.

"But I never-" Naru started but was cut off.

"Lies! I trusted you! I loved you! How could you do this to me?" Tom snarled, his tears brimming his eyes. "You whore! Bitch! I can't believe you! To think I actually loved you, to think I actually desired you!"

"But Tom-" Naru was cut off once again with a hard backhand to her right cheek. Her eyes open with shock and betrayal.

"Don't you ever call me that! That's Riddle to you, wench!" Tom grounded out before attempting to storm off.

Naru just grabbed his arm and turned him back around, only to be backhanded again.

"Don't touch me! I never want to see you again!" Tom shouted. "It's over!"

Naru's tears threatened to fall.

"Do you mean that? Do you really mean that?" Naru asked in a whisper, loud enough for Tom to hear.

"Yes! I despise you! Why don't you just die?" Tom yelled before stomping off.

Naru's tears started to fall. "But Tom, I never cheated..."

Tom didn't hear her as he was already at the end of the halls. Naru just ran in the opposite direction, her heart ached, like someone cut it in half, and that someone was Tom. She ran for the black lake. Her tears ran down her face and her necklace glowed in anger.

"How could he? He was supposed to trust me!" Naru shouted to no one. Naru then touched the side of her cheek, the bruise started to form but it would heal in a day or so.

Naru then ran up the walls of the castle, settling herself on the roof, crying her heart out. Shinya came by and kept her company, trilling sad melodies.

* * *

Tom threw around his books in a fit of anger. He stopped once he heard a knock at his door.

"My lord? I have some important news!" the voice of Abraxas called.

"What is it?" Tom asked irritably, he was not in the mood.

"It's about the photo Parkinson gave you! It's a fake!" He said.

Tom widened his eyes and opened the door. At the steps were his most loyal followers along with a tied up Parkinson.

"What do you mean it's a fake!" Tom snarled.

"Parkinson made a fake photo of Naru to break you up." Alphard stated. "She even confessed."

Goyle then threw Parkinson at Tom's feet.

"Is this true?" Tom asked, his voice raising in volume. "Tell me!"

"Y-Yes! I made the photo because I couldn't stand you and that bitch together! You were supposed to be mine! I saw you first! I loved you first!" Parkinson cried.

Tom saw red. "_CRUCIO!" _

Parkinson then started to scream in pain, her tears running down her face. Tom lifted it after a full 2 minutes, Parkinson laid unconscious on the floor.

"Put her on the couch and obliviate her. Come, we're finding Naru!" Tom said before storming off.

Lestrange wiped Parkinson's memory then laid her none too gently on the couch after untying her.

* * *

The future death eaters and Tom flew on broomsticks all over the castle, trying to find her. After an hour of searching in and out of the castle, they found her on the roof, staring at the sky.

Tom flew down and landed behind her.

"What do you want Riddle?" Naru asked coldly.

Tom flinched at the tone of her voice.

"I-I want to apologize, for not trusting you when i should have." Tom said sorrowfully.

Naru turned to him, he cringed when she saw he faint bruise on her cheek, knowing that he had caused it. She stood up then punched him straight in the face, Tom fell back.

"I think I deserved that..." Tom said, wincing when he touched his sore cheek.

"Damn right you do! Why didn't you trust me? Even when you knew I would never cheat on you!" Naru demanded. "You called me a bitch, you called me a whore, you called me a wench! Why on earth should I ever forgive you Riddle?"

Tom held back a whimper at her voice, which was dripping with venom.

"I-I was blinded by rage and sadness at the prospect of you cheating on me or leaving me for someone else." Tom admitted. "Deep down I knew you wouldn't have done that, not on purpose anyways. You trusted me when Hornby kissed me, but I didn't return the favour."

Naru stayed silent, her eyes somewhat softening.

"I know I'm not perfect, I acted childish the way I handled the situation. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me." He said sadly.

Tom then bowed down before her, something that Naru knew he wouldn't do because of his pride unless he was truly sorry.

"I'm truly sorry that I didn't trust you. I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I'll still love you, but I will not force you to be with me if you do not want to." Tom said.

Naru stared at him then sighed. She turned her back to him and looked over her shoulder to him. Tom looked at her sadly, thinking he ruined his chance to be with the most amazing thing that has ever happened to him.

"I forgive you, but I expect you to make it up to me. I want a date, a good one, and sweets, lots of it." Naru said softly. "But if you ever do this to me again I will kick your sorry ass!"

Tom brightened up, she was willing to give him another chance.

"But right now I want a hug." Naru demanded.

Tom chuckled and gave her a loving embrace. "I'm sorry...I really am." He whispered into her ear softly.

"I know." Naru said into his chest. _I'm really too soft for my own good._

* * *

Even though Naru had forgiven him, she acted a bit distant towards Tom for a few days, which saddened him greatly. His actions had put a great strain on their romantic relationship.

Naru stiffened when Tom's hand softly grazed her cheek. Tom's heart fell at that.

_It'll be a while before she trusts me again. _Tom thought sadly.

He then hugged her, his arms around her neck. Naru gave him a tired, yet sad gaze.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." He whispered over and over again. "I won't ever do that again, please trust me again. I love you...I still love you...please don't leave me."

Tom cried silently, only a few tears escaped his eyes. He trembled against her and tightened his embrace, as if she was going to disappear at any moment.

Naru stared at his trembling form, she smiled softly. She then gave him a light embrace, one of her hands gently petting his head to calm him.

"I'm not going anywhere...Tom." She said, like she was consoling a crying child. "It's okay..."

Tom only cried harder, choking out small sobs. Naru was glad that they were in the privacy of his room.

Tom soon fell asleep, his head resting in Naru's lap. Naru absently stroked his head, running her slender fingers through his silky black hair.

Carefully without waking Tom up, she unsealed a locket, a locket she made herself, engraved with barrier seals and her hiraishin seal. Inside she put a photo of her and Tom standing together. Tom had his arm wrapped lovingly around Naru's shoulders and Naru had her arms wrapped possessively around Tom's waist. The two were smiling and every few seconds, the Tom in the photo would cast an adoring gaze towards the Naru in the photo.

Naru then slipped the locket around Tom's neck. The locket with made with out of platinum, it was in the shape of an oval and on the outside, it was engraved with her maelstrom symbol, in the middle of the maelstrom had an emerald stone while the outline of the maelstrom held sapphire stones.

"Tom, I will always love you, please don't ever lose your trust in me again." Naru said gently and quietly, Tom must have heard her because he now had a small smile planted on his face.

* * *

**Chapter #10 – Closer than Ever, Back Together**

* * *

When Tom woke up in the morning, he smelled the soft scent of rain and citrus. His eyes were a bit puffy from crying the night before and the bruise from Naru's punch was fading. He opened his eyes to Naru's angelic sleeping face. He noticed that he was changed into his sleep wear, something he didn't remember doing at all. But he also noticed that he was hugging Naru close to his body, he smiled until his eyes were laced with confusion. There was a locket on his neck that he never remembered putting on let alone receiving. He opened the locket to see a photo of Naru and himself, hugging each other. On the inside of the other side of the locket, there was a message carved in.

'I will always love you. - Naru U.N.U' The message read. Tom smiled happily at that, he stared at Naru's face some more, imprinting the very image into his brain forever. He took in every detail, he thought she was so beautiful, so perfect. Lightly tanned unblemished smooth soft skin, long lashes, pink lips, silky blond hair with streaks of red, and not to mention her cute whisker like scars that made her seem exotic. The best thing was that she wasn't heavily made up, nor did she look like a pug, unlike Parkinson. Tom inwardly sneered at the name, Parkinson would be treated more harshly from now on.

* * *

**(LEMON WARNING)**

The two were now snogging fiercely as Naru was pinned underneath Tom. They had suddenly got into the mood during the late evening after dinner. The two had moved to Naru's soundproof room by then. Then Naru flipped them over until she was on top of him. With a wave of her hand, the two were rid of their clothes except for their undergarments. Naru was wearing a lacy black bra with matching panties as Tom wore green silk boxers.

When Tom saw Naru's body, he blushed.

"A-Are you sure?" Tom asked nervously, this was it, he was finally going to lose his virginity, about time too.

Naru nodded then kissed him fully on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away, she then started nibble his earlobe before ravishing his neck. Tom groaned, loving the attention he got from her. She then started to place butterfly kisses down his chest and dipped her tongue into his navel before moving to the rim of his boxers. Naru devilishly eyed the tent in his boxers and Tom blushed. She then slowly pulled then down, releasing his half hard member. She then banished his boxers and eyed his length. He was a good 8 inches long. Big for a 17 year old.

Naru licked her lips before grabbing his erection, she slowly jerked him off and watched his reactions. Tom's eyes were now clouded with lust and half lidded. She then licked the tip of the head, her tongue rubbing the slit hard.

"Ahhh..." Tom moaned and his back arched a bit, his hand was gripping the futon. His body was a pure virgin to this sort of pleasure, never had he allowed any girl to touch him like this. He was glad that Naru was the first.

She then took him into her mouth slowly, what she couldn't fit into her mouth she rubbed with her talented hand, the other hand massaging his balls. She then started to bob her head up and down his shaft, listening to the moans and groans coming out of Tom. He had placed his hand onto the back of Naru's hand, pushing her head down while his hips bucked, trying to get more of the delightful friction.

"More!" Tom pleaded, Naru complied and sucked harder and faster. Tom arched his back more. "I-I'm close! I'm going to cum!"

After a few more minutes, Tom cummed hard into her mouth, Naru swallowed every last drop of his salty bitter liquid. She then released him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You're delicious." Naru said seductively. Tom just smirked weakly at her.

After Tom regained his breath, he flipped them over until he was now on top, ready to ravish the woman under him. He went straight for her neck, leaving love bites along the way. While his mouth worked her neck, trying to discover her sensitive spots like she had done for him, his hands worked the rest of her body. He grabbed the wand nearest to him, which was Naru's, and banished her bra. He then massaged her perfect breasts while his other hand worked her core. Her juices were dampening the fabric.

After he removed his mouth from her neck, he gave her a quick kiss on her lips before capturing one of her hardened nipples in his mouth, he sucked harshly and lightly bit her nub, which made Naru moan a bit. His hand was now slipping into her panties, he curled his fingers to slip inside her, which made Naru cry out. After he was done with one nipple, he gave the other the same treatment before removing her panties. He saw that she was quite soaked and deemed her ready. He placed the tip of his erection at her entrance and looked at Naru.

She gave him a nod and then he pushed inside her slowly, relishing the feel. Tom groaned in pleasure, it took almost all he had for him not to cum again when he was fully inside her. He gave her a minute to adjust to his large size before pulling out, then slamming back in, making them both moan. Tom started off slow, somewhat timid of his actions, he soon grew more confident with Naru's pleasurable cries and went harder and faster. Naru wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist to give him for access, allowing him to thrust deeper into her.

Naru gave out an extra throaty moan when Tom's shaft bumped a certain spot within her. "More! Right there! Harder!" Naru demanded and Tom obeyed automatically.

Tom angled his thrusts to hit Naru's G-spot over and over again, making her see stars. Tom smirked at this and went faster, this made Naru louder. Her cries of pleasure were sweet music to his ears. At times Naru would clench her walls, making Tom moan loudly, as her walls brushed harder against his member's sensitive spots.

The two were close to their climax, they could feel it. Tom went as fast as he could go and Naru helped him by meeting him thrust for thrust, heightening their pleasure.

"I-I'm cumming!" Naru gasped, the cummed while screaming his name.

"Nghh..." Tom grunted as he came as well, her contracting walls were too much for him to hold on any longer. He thrust a few more times to ride out his and her orgasm before collapsing on top of her, panting heavily.

The two basked in the afterglow of sex and they laid there together, catching their breaths. Naru had enough energy to clean the sweat and cum off them with a spell before covering them with a blanket and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

**Chapter #11 – Back to the Future**

* * *

When Tom woke up in the morning, he expected to wake up next to Naru. Instead, he found nothing. There was a note left beside him, he quickly snapped himself out of his sleepy trance and read through the note. He noticed that the writing was sloppy, like someone had written it in a hurry.

_Dear Tom,_

_It seems that I have been pulled to the future somehow. I was just changing for a regular day, when I finished, I noticed that I felt a pull. My body was fading slowly so I only had time to write a couple notes. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay, I would if I could, but it seems like Kami (or God as you prefer) wanted me to go to the future for some reasons I do not know. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut this short!_

_I love you and I always will, I hope I am able to see you in the future!_

_Love Naru U.N.U._

Tom couldn't believe it, Naru was gone. Not by choice but she was still gone, somewhere in the future. He looked around the room, to see if she left anything of importance behind. All he found was her depressed familiars, a journal she wrote in everyday, her personal phoenix feather quill, a few bottles of firewhiskey, mead, and rice wine, and a can of her home blend tea.

He gripped the locket around his neck. Tom was sad for sure, and he was in a bad mood over the next week, his admirers were ecstatic and when they tried to get close to him, he pushed them away without a care in the world. All he hoped that Naru wasn't sent to far into the future. He then started to find ways of immortality to keep himself alive long enough to see Naru again.

What Tom didn't know was the fact that Naru had sent a note to Abraxas Malfoy and Theodore Nott, stating for them to take care of Tom in her absence.

* * *

50 years into the future:

Naru had just landed in the middle of the forbidden forest. She didn't know why she was sent in time but she just was, might as well make the most of this trip by finding Tom right away.

(end of Harry's 5th year)

Naru just hiraishined to Tom's locket, the one she gave him.

* * *

Naru had just landed on the inside of the wards of Riddle Manor, where a death eater meeting was currently being held. The front door was locked as she thought it would, she she was going to get in with the one way she knew how. With her awesome badass ninja skills.

* * *

Tom was being aggravated by his incompetent followers. Then he heard a loud noise and the doors were flung opened by an incredible force. All of the death eaters went on guard and grabbed their wands, pointing it to the doorway where they waited for the dust to clear. Tom as well was gripping his wand tightly, how dare someone try to barge in!

* * *

_Okay maybe using brute strength to bust the place open wasn't such a good idea after all_ Naru thought. She then stared at the dozen of wands pointed to her in a threatening manner.

* * *

Tom was astonished, he thought that he would never see the person standing before him every again. But it was true, the person who had busted his door down without a wand was none other than Naru herself. The sight was nostalgic and old feelings came up. Naru was still as beautiful as ever.

* * *

Naru didn't like the wands pointing at her so she let out a wave of killer intent, bringing everyone to their knees, gasping for air, and trembling under the pressure. Even Tom was having trouble breathing, the pressure was immense, he never knew that Naru could do something like this. But then again, Naru never talked about her abilities at all. Then Tom started to think. What if Naru didn't like his knew appearance? What if Naru was disgusted by his snake-like features? What if she would leave him again?

Naru practically glided towards Tom, she then stopped right in front of him and cupped his snake-like face gently. Her eyes still held the love and adoration as it did 50 years before, nothing had changed. She wasn't looking at Voldemort, she was looking straight at Tom Marvolo Riddle. Naru kissed the top of his bald head. Then he felt her magic pulse through him, he felt an odd sensation until Naru held a mirror up to his face. He now looked 20 again. Extremely handsome face, long silky black hair tied in a low pony tail, healthy looking skin, and a toned youthful body. The only thing that didn't change was his eyes, they were still a blood red colour.

"I can't believe it's you. I'm sorry for leaving." Naru apologized.

Tom just stared at her. "There is nothing to apologize for, you didn't leave by choice."

Naru just gave a small smile. "How long as it been?"

"About 50 years, more or less." He answered.

Naru then sat on the arm of his chair, stroking his silky long back hair. She let the pressure off of the death eaters and each and every one of them eyed her warily, their wands still at their sides.

"My most loyal death eaters, today is a joyous day indeed. My lover and your queen has finally returned to me after all these years. She was away taking care of a problem. She is Rikudou Sennin Naru Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha. You are to treat her the same way you treat me! Understood?" Tom asked in a low voice.

They all nodded fearfully, Bellatrix was reluctant, obviously jealous of the person who dares call herself the dark lord's lover other than herself. Snape on the other hand was completely shocked, the only person he considered a real friend other than Lily, was the dark lord's lover. The annoying person who called him stupid variations of his name. (In the future before she went to the past).

"Is there a Malfoy amongst you? And perhaps a Nott?" Naru asked kindly.

Two death eaters stood.

"Come here please." Naru said.

The two walked over to her and bowed down before her, they attempted to kiss the hem of her trench coat until she laid a gentle hand on their shoulders, signaling them to stop.

"I hold Malfoys and Notts in high regards. And I sense that it has been a long time indeed Theodore. Thank you." Naru said sweetly and let some of her chakra flow into them, caressing their magical cores, making them both almost writhe in pleasure.

"Of course my Lady. I was only too happy to fulfil your request." Nott said.

"And your name?" Naru asked.

"Lucius Malfoy at your service my Lady." Lucius said.

"Is Abraxas your father? Is he still alive?" She asked.

"Yes my Lady. Though he had an injured leg, which made him retire from being a death eater."

"Would you perhaps take me take me to him later?" Naru asked.

"Of course my Lady." Lucius said and backed away to his seat next to Snape.

"Thank you Lucius. And Nott..." She started.

"Yes my Lady?" He asked.

"Here is your reward." Naru smiled before pumping more chakra into him, making him tremble on the floor with the utmost pleasure. She kept this up for a full minute before she let it go, Nott was in high heaven, feeling the pleasurable aftershock.

"T-Thank you my Lady." Nott said, somewhat breathless and returned to his seat.

"Oh whats this? I sense a prince among you!" Naru gasped.

A death eater stood and bowed deeply towards her. "That would be me my lady." Snape said.

Naru smirked, she didn't know that 'professor' Snape was Eileen's son, now she had more reasons to pick on him.

"You are Eileen's son? Eileen and I were such good friends." Naru said dreamily. "Though she liked to dress me up..."

The rest of the death eaters watched her in fascination while Tom was somewhat confused. Snape on the other hand watched in amusement when Naru was babbling about his mother, he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride.

* * *

"What was that?" Tom asked. "What did you do to Nott and Lucius?"

"I used the darker side of my magic to caress their magical cores. Since they are from families that are born with affinities for Dark magic, caressing their cores with it gives their body pleasure. That's what I did to Theodore and Lucius." Naru explained.

"Anyways, I'm going to go and see Abraxas. I'll make it up to you for the 50 years I was gone tonight, so get ready because you won't sleep a wink tonight." She said seductively.

Tom almost shivered in anticipation, he could tell that it was going to be a good night, a VERY good night indeed.

* * *

**Chapter #12 – To be Proven**

* * *

Tom immensely enjoyed the night when Naru came back, especially now that he had his youth back. They truly did make love throughout the whole night, they were all over each other.

Of course Snape was entertained, even if she did call him such idiotic names, she had taken a liking to calling Lucius, Lucy, a woman's name. Lucius was not happy at all and expressed this to Naru, though all she did was just ignore him and kept calling him Lucy. She had also taking a liking to hugging the two at random intervals. Especially as a greeting, so much that they had to be aware when they were nearby. Narcissa thought it was amusing, she got along well with Naru and her carefree and happy-go-lucky nature. Naru was the light to Tom's Dark. Not to mention that Naru was now the dark lord's fiance.

Lucius and Snape quickly became Naru's right hands because the two were her favourite and the most fun to tease.

"Professor Princy!" Naru squealed as she glomped Snape, who in turn twitched.

"That's Prince you dolt!" Snape snapped.

"Oh Professor Snappy, you shouldn't frown so much! You'll get wrinkles!" Naru gasped dramatically.

Snape sighed.

"Oh! Don't think I forgot you Miffy!" Naru said, glomping Lucius.

"It's Malfoy!" Lucius snapped.

Naru pouted. "Don't you like your nick names?"

"No!" exclaimed the both of them.

"Aww...well too bad! I'm calling you them anyways." Naru grinned and gave a peace sign.

The two twitched before sighing.

The death eaters and Tom watched this scene in great amusement. Tom and Narcissa especially.

"Oh yes, What about Snuffles, Shinya, and Hebi?" Naru asked.

"Hebi had passed away about 30 years ago, Snuffles passed away around 20 years ago and Shinya is till around when she wants to be." Tom said.

"Aww..." Naru sighed sadly and sat depressingly on the couch. Tom sat beside her and pulled her close, the others took it as a cue to leave.

"They lived a long good life Naru." Tom said soothingly.

Naru nodded, with a small smile on her face and kissed Tom, who eagerly returned the kiss. Soon the two were snogging on the couch without a care in the world, until Tom wanted to go farther and carried the two to their room and laid Naru on the king sized bed with Egyptian cotton sheets.

* * *

Tom had collapsed on top of Naru after their 6th round and rolled off of her, panting heavily.

"Horny much?" Naru chuckled as she cleaned themselves of their sweat and cum.

"Naru, I was celibate for over 50 years, I have to catch up you know." Tom said seriously with a determined expression on, which made Naru laugh until the first part of the sentence clicked into her mind.

"What do you mean...celibate?" Naru asked, narrowing her eyes. _He didn't seriously restrain his horny self from sex for 50 years did he?_

"I refused to bed another, anyone aside from you that is. Sure, many females and males alike offered to 'service' me, but I refused. If I felt 'the need' then I would just relieve myself, taking pleasure enhancing potions really helped with the job." Tom chuckled.

Naru smiled. "Thank you Tom, you have no idea how much that means to me!"

"I'm glad." Tom chuckled again in his husky sexy voice.

"I think you earned a reward." Naru said.

"You think so?" Tom asked playfully.

"Yes you do." Naru grinned before straddling him, Tom watched her with curiosity and lust.

Naru then placed gently gripped his member and stroked it up and down. Tom groaned with anticipation.

"Here you go my love." Naru smiled before pumping her chakra into his erection, using her magic to caress his magical core sensually and focused most of the pleasure into his length. Witch made Tom's eyes clam shut, he arched his back and moaned loudly. Naru kept this up while still stroking him, Naru then started to ravish his neck, leaving more love bites. It only took Tom a few minutes before cumming from the insanely immense pleasure.

"Dear Merlin..."Tom sighed contently.

"Enjoyed it my love?" Naru asked silkily.

Tom nodded.

"You will get more soon, but I want to rest." Naru said before getting off of him and curling to his side.

* * *

"My Lord, we as the death eaters request to see if the queen is as powerful as you say she is." Bellatrix demanded.

Tom grew aggravated. "You dare question-"

Naru had cut him off. "It's fine Tom, if they wish to see, then I shall show them. Summon all of the death eaters you can in 2 hours, I'll be waiting in the back yard."

Naru then turned and left.

* * *

They were able to gather about 200 death eaters in such a short time. Naru till looked unimpressed as she stood before the group.

"Tom, are you going to stand to the side or are you going to join your...friends?" Naru asked.

"I will stay to the side. I will be the judge. First blood wins. On my mark." Tom said. "One..."

Naru took out her hiraishin kunai.

"two..."

Naru got read to throw them as the death eaters got ready their wands.

"one..."

Naru threw a volley of kunai to surround them, as soon as they landed, she was gone in a blink of an eye.

She appeared in less than a second later behind the group with one kunai wielded in her hand.

They grew silent as one by one, each death eater sported a cut on his or her cheek. The crowd grew silent.

"I win." Naru said, one a low toned voice.

In less than a second, Naru had defeated 200 death eaters.

"There you have it. Those cuts could have been slices through your jugular vein." Tom said.

The Death eaters gulped and nodded in fear.

* * *

Narcissa sighed when she saw Tom walking around without a shirt on with Naru following him, She assumed they were heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

"My Lord, please put a shirt on. Some might find it offensive." Narcissa said.

Tom just grunted but kept heading for the kitchen anyways.

"How anyone finds that sexiness offensive is beyond me Cissa." Naru grinned.

Tom smirked, Lucius and Snape sweatdropped, and Narcissa just shook her head.

"I wonder how Lucy and Sevvie would look?" Naru thought aloud, making Lucius and Snape turn to her sharply with wide eyes. Naru closed her eyes and imagined it while the 4 watched her. She then smiled and nodded. "Not bad, they are pretty sexy people. Cissa, you're lucky to have him."

The two men turned red but said nothing and Narcissa giggled and kissed Lucius' cheek. Tom just raised a brow, trying to imagine the two shirtless, but ended up imagining Naru shirtless instead and smirked.

* * *

Later that day, Tom had a death eater meeting and Naru was bored as hell. She went to get a snack but as soon as the smell of food went through her nose, she felt sick and ran for the bathroom to empty out her stomach and lost her breakfast.

Now Naru's brain was thinking, she never got sick because the Juubi took care of any poison, disease, virus, and parasites without fail. So there was only one thing that would make her lose food like this. She had a suspicion but she needed to make sure. So there was one thing she needed to do, kidnap Snape so he could check for her.

* * *

Naru had ran into the meeting room and everyone turned to her. She quickly ran up to Snape and grabbed him but the back of his robes.

"I need you to do something for me right now!" Naru said before literally dragging a confused Snape off.

"..."

"Shall I see what is going on my Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, please do." Tom nodded before Lucius quickly ran after the two.

* * *

"What did you need me for that you had to literally drag me off?" Snape asked with raised brow.

"I think I'm pregnant but I need to be sure." Naru said shyly. Snape widened his eyes and nodded. He took out his wand and did a diagnostic spell on Naru.

"Yes, you are pregnant. I would say about a week along. You would have to check with a medi-witch to be sure." Snape said.

"What is going on?" Lucius asked as he walked into the room. Naru was sitting on the couch with Snape in front of her.

"I'm pregnant!" Naru said happily.

Lucius widened his eyes and smiled. "That is magnificent my Lady!"

"Yeah! But I still need to tell Tom." Naru said. "Do you think he would be mad?"

Snape and Lucius turned to her. "My Lady, please don't ever think that. I think he will be ecstatic to have a child and an heir." Snape said silkily.

"O-Okay..." Naru said shakily.

"Naru? What was so important that you had to interrupt my meeting?" Tom asked as he walked into the room, his robes billowing behind him.

"T-Tom, I have to tell you something important. I just found out some news." Naru said.

Tom immediately turned all of his attention to her. "What is it?"

"I-I..." Naru hesitated for a moment. "I'm pregnant."

Tom eyes widened in shock before they rolled to the back of his head, he promptly fainted then and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Well now. Anyone got a flask or something, this is a historical moment." Naru said. "The dark lord fainted."

Snape smirked before handing Naru a small vial from his robes. Naru put her wand to her temple and pulled out a silver string that contained the memory and put it in the flask.

"Lucy, put him on the couch won't you?" Naru asked politely and Lucius nodded before levitating the dark lord onto the couch. "He'll be out for a little while, just let him rest. Lucy watch over him while I talk to Sev here."

Lucius nodded.

* * *

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Snape asked.

"Who are you loyal to?" Naru asked.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked, somewhat nervously.

"Who. Are. You. Loyal. To?" Naru asked. She knew that Snape was a double spy for both the death eaters and the Order of the Phoenix.

Snape thought for a moment. "I'm only loyal to myself and you."

Naru smiled. "Smart answer. A person willing to do what it takes to live. I was like that at one point of my life. But...why me?"

Snape stared at her. "Because you are a person who values their followers...their...friends. You aren't like Dumbledore who sacrifices many things, even the innocent, for the _greater good. _Nor are you like the Dark Lord, who would kill in not a moment's hesitation if something displeased him, nor do you torture needlessly. You are a perfect combination of both light an dark, you are more powerful than the two wizards combined and you rule with loyalty and equality. No matter the person or creature, you treat them as if they were family. This is what makes you a great leader."

Naru gave Snape a small smile. "Thank you. It is true though, I'm am neither light or dark, I'm simply grey, and I'm on my own side. I cannot join Tom in this war nor can I join Dumbledore, if I am on either side, it will tip the balance. I must stay neutral. I am the Rikudou Sennin, it is my job to keep the world balanced. There simply cannot be just light or just dark, the world doesn't work that way. But I will admit this, the ministry is corrupted. Power corrupts and money talks. Anyone with gold can obtain a seat of power. Light wizards are prejudice, but so is the dark side."

"How so?" Snape asked.

"The light side sees anyone with dark magic as an evil person. That's not true, not one bit. Everyone is born with an affinity, some with a perfect balance of both light and dark, some with mostly dark, and some with mostly light. It cannot be helped, it is just the way you are born into the world. Just because a person was born with an affinity for dark magic doesn't make the person evil, a person can practice lots of dark magic and use them for good things. A light person isn't necessarily a good person either, someone can practice light spells and use them for evil. It is the intent of the wizard that matters. And for the dark wizards and witches, they see non magical people and creatures like they are scum on the floor. Muggles because they cannot do magic and magical creatures because they aren't human. Actually, if muggles really wanted to, they could wipe out the wizarding race. They have bombs, big ones that can take out whole cites and even states in one go. They have weapons that can kill you faster than the eye can see and faster than you can put of a shield charm. They have made ways of doing what we can do inside technology, something the wizards lack. As for magical creatures, just because they don't own a wand or because they are a different species, they think it's okay to push them around, to treat them like dirt. In fact, the wizards are the ones that are dirt if they are so prejudice to other species, it's disgusting." Naru spat. "Take werewolves for example, they are treated so unfairly because of something that isn't even their faults. Many can't find jobs or support themselves because of all the laws put against them. It's an outrage. And don't even get me started on squibs."

Snape widened his eyes then smiled ever so slightly, though it just looked like a smirk on his face. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What am I going to do? I'm going to open up foundations for werewolves, and open speciality bars that sell foreign wine and alcohol along with foods from all around the world. All these places will hire squibs, werewolves, and single mothers who's husband died in the war between Dumbledore and Tom. Oh! I will also open up orphanages for magical children, homes for witches and wizards without a family, and for muggle-borns in abusive homes." Naru said. "Of course I will fund everything myself, I am far from poor after all." Naru said.

"Where will you put these facilities?" Snape asked.

"In Diagon Alley of course, and the rest all around Britain." Naru said. "Well, such a big project. I will just have to get started soon won't I?"

"Yes my Lady." Snape said.

"For now, let's go see Tom." Naru smiled.

* * *

**Chapter #13 – Pregnancy and Naru's business**

* * *

"You're pregnant! This is great!" Tom said excitedly and hugged Naru, then he kissed Naru's stomach. "How far along are you?"

"About a week a so. But damn Tom, you must be real potent because I had magical barriers set up to prevent pregnancy, how your little guys got through is a miracle." Naru giggled as Tom puffed up with pride.

"Of course." Tom said proudly, Narcissa giggled as Lucius and Snape shook their heads.

"Now then Naru, you must rest for the baby! You also have to eat more and I'll tell the house-elves to put you on a nutritious diet. No junk food but I will allow some sweets. Absolutely no alcohol! I don't want you to do anything strenuous! Don't hesitate to call the Malfoys, Severus, or even myself if you need something." Tom said.

Naru just laughed but nodded. Then paled when Narcissa stepped up to the plate with her 'shopping' look on.

"We need to get you maternity clothes, baby clothes, baby toys, cribs, baby-proofing material, and anything else I deem fit to buy." Narcissa said.

"Well That's great, since you're the expert here I'll just leave this-" Naru started but was cut off when Narcissa started to drag her out of the room.

"You're coming with me my Lady." Narcissa said sternly.

"No! You can't do this! This is torture!" Naru struggled but Narcissa's grip was firm, the men watched in amusement as Narcissa dragged a protesting Naru off.

Lucius and Tom then sighed. "Why do I sense that there will be a dent in our vault after this trip?" Lucius asked.

Tom shrugged. "How much do you think she'll spend?"

"Cissy? If it was anything like it was with Draco, then prepare for a huge bill. Cissy had to make sure we had _everything _for Draco." Lucius groaned.

Snape just smirked.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Severus?" Tom asked.

"Of course my Lord." Snape said.

"You're just happy that it's not coming out of your vaults." Lucius growled. "Wait til you have a wife."

Tom nodded in agreement.

Snape shrugged.

It was only then 3 clones from Naru entered the room, grabbed each of the men, then dragged them off.

"Naru said that is she's going to suffer, then she's taking you three down with her. Besides, Narcissa needs you three to hold bags and Tom to also help pick out some things for the baby." The clone said.

The three groaned in despair, Tom started to struggle but Naru wouldn't have it.

* * *

Shopping was quite uneventful, mostly composing of complaints from the men, and occasionally Naru. They had the elves take everything to sort it out while Naru took a nap after Tom insisted.

* * *

After speaking with the goblins, who bowed before Naru like a queen, they helped her hire constructors to build the werewolf foundation and the bar. The process would take a month or so and Naru put ads in the paper for squibs to be hired along with werewolves and single mothers or fathers. Naru needed about 6 people to work in the kitchen, 5 to work as waiters, 2 as a manager and supervisors for staff, 3 for the bar, 2 for cleaning duty, and 4 extra non werewolves to fill the position of taking over when a werewolf was out for the full moon.

Many were hired for the job, 10 squibs, 6 single mothers and fathers, and 6 werewolves were hired. Their pay would be 50 Galleons a week, a generous pay. The main bar/restaurant would be in Diagon Alley, there would be many more spreading over Britain.

As for the foundation, Naru hired potion masters from the potion's guild to do the job with Snape leading the group. Trained squibs, single mothers, single fathers, and medi-witches were hired. Medi-witches were hired to take care of the wounds of werewolves and to nurse them after their transformation while the others would administer the wolfsbane potion. The nurses were paid 65 Galleons a week while the others were paid the usual 50 Galleons, potion masters were paid 70 Galleons for every 10 vials of wolfsbane they make. Which was like 70 galleons per 1-2 cauldron fulls. Wolfsbane was free to werewolves.

Each worker in the bar was required to undergo martial arts training, just in case a witch or wizard got into a fight with another, except werewolves because of their already superior physical strength.

As for the orphanage for magical children, she hired teachers for basic education until they were ready to go to Hogwarts, nurses for the sick children, and single mothers and fathers to be care takers, because they had experience with children. They were paid 40 Galleons a week and the nurses 50 Galleons a week.

Naru had made a separate bank account where all the wages were taken from while the profits went to her own vault.

Plus all employees would get medical health benefits to go with their job, especially the squibs. They would all also get pins for their uniform that had a shielding charm that protected the wearer from low to low-high level spells, courtesy of Naru. The pin was mandatory to Squibs, who were grateful for the protection.

The only person she told of this was Tom and Snape, she wanted it to be a surprise for everyone else.

* * *

**Chapter #14 – Business is Booming!**

* * *

It's been about 3 months and the business was going underway and Naru already had her baby bump showing. Purebloods took an instant liking to the bar and visited often, some bought some stocks. She even found out that Remus Lupin was working at the bar as well, he was a waiter and he was more than happy to take the job. He was finally able to have a steady income, and the work was quite enjoyable and fairly easy. Discrimination was not tolerated at the bar, anyone showing signs of prejudice was shown out of the bar immediately.

As for the werewolf foundation and magical orphanage, Naru had found that many pureblooded families donated generous amounts, though most were just for the publicity, Naru still appreciated the donations. In the orphanage and in the foundation, plaques were hung in the name of the donators, such as the Malfoys, who donated a million Galleons to each cause, earning them large plaques on the wall.

Snape was happy as well, his teaching job didn't pay as much as he liked and his new side job certainly met his satisfactions.

Because Naru had a sudden urge, Naru invested into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, she made a large donation to the twins for their experiments in exchange for a few free items. The had agreed, Naru had found that they had many things that were good for shinobi, especially Peruvian instant darkness powder. Naru had ordered many large bulk orders of that and they were only too happy to supply.

* * *

Lucius sighed in delight as he took a sip of Sake, a rice wine imported from Japan that he took a liking to. He had never had an alcohol served warm, near hot before and decided to try it, finding it to be very delicious. Narcissa on the other hand sipped some wine imported from France while taking small bites of cheese wedges from Switzerland, and a few grapes from Spain.

"The Lord's Lady had done a fantastic job with the restaurant bar, don't you agree Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius nodded in agreement. "I didn't know that I liked Japanese food until now."

"Can I get anything else for you?" Remus asked the Malfoys.

"No thank you." Narcissa said politely. Remus nodded before going to another table.

"He looks much healthier doesn't he?" Narcissa asked.

"All the werewolves look healthier thanks to the foundation." Lucius said as he finished the Sake in his small white saucer. "They can get free health care and wolfsbane. The race practically worships our Lady now."

Narcissa nodded.

Then Snape walked into the restaurant and walked over to the couple.

"Hello Severus, how is your new job?" Narcissa asked.

"Good. I'm being paid about 70 Galleons for 10 vials." Snape replied.

"That's fantastic Severus!" Narcissa beamed and Snape nodded.

"It's a good way to make extra money in my free time. Since I am the creator, I'm being paid to make sure that each potion was made correctly. That adds another 30 Galleons for just checking through the stores once a week." Snape said. "I throw out any that were made incorrectly and remake them myself."

"How many werewolves registered at the foundation?" Lucius asked.

"Approximately 300 right now, the numbers are still growing as they spread the word." Snape reported. "Our Lady says that she expects to make it a chain business, opening out facilities throughout Britain and Europe. She had already contacted potion masters to make the potions. I'm currently training others in the guild to make the potion as I don't have as much free time as I would like to have."

Then another waiter came by.

"Hello, can I get you anything?" the man asked, they could sense that the man was a squib from the pin he was wearing.

Snape looked over at Lucius who looked like he was in dreamland. "I'll have what he's having."

The waiter nodded and write it down. "That'll be a small bottle of hot Sake and 3 sticks of Mitarashi Dango." The waiter then left, it was only 5 minutes later that Snape got his order.

He poured the Sake into the small white saucer and took a sip. "What is Sake exactly?"

"Sake is rice wine from Japan." Lucius answered.

"It's quite delicious." Snape commented then took a bite out of the dango. "The dango is very good too."

"Why do I have a feeling that you two will be regulars here just for the Sake and the dango?" Narcissa asked.

The two stared at her before turning back to their drinks, Narcissa just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

"Hey guys, I got a letter from Remus, it was great news!" Harry said and gave the letter for Ron and Hermione to read.

Hermione and Ron looked over the letter together.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while, I recently got a new job that pays quite a generous amount. I'm a waiter in the new Bar Restaurant in Diagon Alley. They know of my condition and I was quite surprised when 5 other werewolves were hired as well. It seems the place hired single mothers, single fathers, squibs, and werewolves._

_I also have a membership at the new Werewolf foundation for free health care and wolfsbane potion. Life seems to be picking up for me, too bad Sirius isn't here to see it. And no, I don't blame you so don't blame yourself, Sirius chose to save you so appreciate the life he gave his up for._

_I'll write soon, _

_Sincerely,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

"Wow! That's great!" Hermione said happily.

Harry nodded in delight.

"The bloke finally get what he deserves. I wonder who founded the place though." Ron wondered.

Harry shrugged.

"Whoever it was I'm happy for them, with all of the laws against werewolves thanks to Umbridge, it's good for them to finally get a break." Harry said.

"Oh! I heard that Umbridge was sacked and sent to Azkaban. Apparently someone tipped the Minister Scrimgeour of that Umbridge had sent those Dementors after you at last year, not to mention the use of a blood quill on a student which is illegal, actually, it was illegal for her to even own one in the first place. Not to mention the use of veritaserum on students and the fact she almost used an unforgivable on you. She was sent to Azkaban for life." Hermione said.

"The toad finally got what was coming to her huh?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Good. Who tipped her off though?"

Hermione shrugged. "The person was anonymous."

"That reminds me, I got a letter from the twins not to long ago, I thought you two would like to read it." Harry said and passed the letter to Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's us! The joke shop is going great, but we got some great news! Remember Naru? The blond, blue eyed ninja we met in the 4th year during the tournament? Apparently she founded a magical orphanage for magical children, she also founded the werewolf foundation and the bar restaurant that your uncle works at. _

_You probably remember her so we wrote to tell you that she donated 1 million Galleons to our store! ONE MILLION GALLEONS! In exchange all she wanted was a few free things, like you since you gave us our initial loan. She mostly wanted bulk orders of Peruvian instant darkness powder since it was the best smoke bomb she had ever seen. She also said that she was looking forward to our new inventions._

_Say hi to Ronnikins and Granger for us will ya?_

_Sincerely,_

_Gred and Forge_

"Wow! I didn't know that Naru did all of those things!" Hermione gasped.

"I hope they don't test out those new inventions on me during Christmas!" Ron groaned and Harry laughed at his expense. "What was Naru thinking? A million galleons to those two? Who know what they'll make!"

* * *

**Chapter #15 – Phases of Pregnancy**

* * *

Month 4:

"WAHHHHHH!" Naru burst into tears one afternoon.

After hearing Naru crying, Snape and Lucius came into the room, looking panicked.

"My Lady! Are you all right?" Lucius asked frantically.

"No! DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?" Naru cried. "I keep crying and crying and I don't know why! WAHH!"

Snape sweatdropped.

"Not to mention that I can't eat some of my favourite foods! And I have to go to the bathroom all the time!" Naru complained while still crying.

"My Lady, these are just normal symptoms of pregnancy." Snape said smoothly, he must've said something wrong because Naru cried even harder than before.

"Symptom? SYMPTOM? You make it sound like my pregnancy is a sickness! Do you think my baby is some sort of parasite? Huh? DO YOU?" Naru snapped.

Snape shook his head furiously.

"What is going on?" Tom asked as he walked into the living room where he saw Naru crying. "Naru? Naru love? What's wrong?"

"It's her mood swings my Lord." Lucius answered. "She's a bit...sensitive at the moment."

"I...see." Tom answered.

"It was nothing like that my Lady, I swear, I meant to say that your mood swings are a phase to your pregnancy, all women go through it sometime." Snape said quickly.

"Really?" Naru sniffled.

"Really." Snape confirmed.

"Is that what it was all about? Your pregnancy phases?" Tom asked.

Naru glared at Tom, then her eyes started to water again, in no time she was crying again. "_'Is that what it was all about?' _Am I so unimportant to you Tom? I thought you loved me! How could you say that like it's not a big deal? Is our child not a big deal to you?"

Tom widened his eyes. "No! Please don't ever think that my love! You are the most important person to me! You and our child! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset!"

Naru huffed and turned away from him and crossed her arms, her face in a pout.

"Please believe me! I wouldn't ever intentionally harm you!" Tom pleaded.

Snape and Lucius sighed, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Month 5

"Naru." Tom said.

"Yes?" Naru replied.

"What on Earth are you eating?" He asked.

"Ice cream topped with salsa and fried fish. Why? You want some?" Naru asked.

Tom eyed the concoction with disgust and shook his head. "Yeah...no thank you, you shouldn't have to share your...meal. I'll just be...going now."

With that, Tom skillfully backed away before making a fast break for his office.

"What's up with him?" Naru asked no-one in particular.

* * *

Month 6:

"Tom! TOM!" Naru called excitedly from their bedroom. It was not a moment later when Tom burst into the room, pointing his wand in every direction.

"Where? Where is the enemy?" Tom demanded before noticing his fiance was perfectly safe. "Ahem...what did you need me for?"

"The baby kicked!" Naru said happily.

Tom smiled. "Really?"

Naru nodded and motioned for Tom to sit on the bed with her. Tom did so and crawled over to his fiance and placed a hand on her large stomach. He waited for a few seconds before he felt a kick. Tom's smiled widened. The baby kicked again and Naru looked radiant.

"Wow..." Tom said. Naru nodded. He then look at her. "You are so amazing."

Naru laughed and gave him a kiss.

* * *

Month 7:

"Kami! I'm so fat!" Naru cried. "I look like a freaking whale!"

"You aren't fat my love, just pregnant." Tom soothed, that it until he tried to hug her from the front but was unsuccessful. Naru noticed this then pushed him away and started to cry.

"See? I am fat! I can't even hug you properly! I can't sleep on my side anymore either and the baby keeps using my bladder as a squeeze toy!" Naru cried.

Tom panicked until he hugged her from the side. "It's going to be okay Naru. You're not fat at all."

All was well until one of his inner circle decided to make a stupid comment. "Are you kidding? She looked like she swallowed a beach ball!"

All of the inner circle stared at him with disbelief. He had dared to say that to Naru, right in front of Voldemort himself.

Naru burst into more tears and Snape and Lucius had to help comfort Naru along with Bella, who finally got along with her, and Narcissa. Tom on the other hand was glaring fiercely at the death eater.

"Take him to the dungeons! I'll deal with him later!" Tom snarled and they immediately followed his order. He then turned to Naru again. "Please don't cry Naru, you're not fat, I promise you aren't!"

Naru sniffled.

"Don't worry dear, I was in the same state when I was pregnant with Draco." Narcissa tried and Bella nodded.

* * *

Month 8:

Naru was grumpy. Why? Because she was barely able to get out of bed anymore. So Naru demanded a TV to be put into the room so she could be entertained, sometimes Nagini would join her, Shinya, her Phoenix, would sometimes drop by as well.

Tom came into the room after a tired day of dealing with the death eaters.

"Hello Love. How was your day?" He asked.

"Okay I guess, I hate being stuck in bed." Naru whined. Tom chuckled.

"You'll be up soon, the healer said that your baby should be out soon." Tom said while he laid next to her and gently rubbed his hand on her stomach.

"I hope so. I'm getting restless." Naru said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Tom said and kissed her forehead.

"I am also prepared with this." Naru said and pulled out a hand made of metal. Iron if Tom guess correctly.

"What is that for?" Tom asked.

"You honestly don't think you're going to hold my hand during birth do you? I'm a ninja Tom, with great physical strength, no offence but I will literally crush your hand." Naru said seriously.

Tom imagined it and gulped. "Good idea dear, but I will be with you every step of the way."

Naru nodded.

* * *

Month 9:

Naru suddenly grabbed her stomach and felt something wet between her legs. "My water...it broke..."

Naru looked around, she was in the living room at this time, reading a book on babies.

"SOMEONE! SOMEONE HELP!" Naru yelled, she cringed from a contraction.

Snape and Lucius ran into the room, looking worried as did Narcissa.

"What is it my Lady?" Narcissa asked.

"My water, it broke! Get Tom! Get Tom now!" Naru ordered, her eyes clammed shut from the pain.

"Yes my lady!" Lucius said as he ran out of the room to the death eater meeting.

"Take deep breaths dear, deep deep breaths." Narcissa said and Naru nodded and did as told.

* * *

"My Lord! My Lord! Come quickly!" Lucius said as he barged into the meeting, narrowly dodging the curse sent his way.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt Lucius?" Tom asked irritably.

"It's Lady Naru, it is time!" Lucius said and Tom's eyes widened.

"Dismissed!" Tom ordered as he followed Lucius to where he saw his fiance on the couch, her face contorted in pain with Snape and Narcissa by her side.

"Naru! Are you alright?" Tom asked, wincing as she growled.

"Alright? DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?" Naru snapped.

"I have called the Healer. She says to bring Naru to a bedroom where the birth will take place." Snape said.

Tom nodded and picked Naru up gently and brought her into their master bedroom. Narcissa immediately conjured white sheets before Tom set her onto the bed with lots of pillows.

The healer just flooed in and followed Snape to the bedroom where she did an immediate check up.

"She dilated 3cm, she needs 7 more before the birth can take place." The medi-witch said.

"How long?" Tom asked.

"Depends, it'll be a few hours at the very least though. Get her some ice-chips or maybe rice crackers for her to eat." the witch said.

The group nodded before Snape and the witch left to prepare potions and such for the birth and the pain.

"How're you feeling?" Tom asked.

"Uncomfortable." Naru groaned.

* * *

6 hours and a bunch of death threats to Tom from Naru later:

"Okay, you dilated 10 cm at last, when the next contraction comes, I want you to push you hear me?" The witch asked.

Naru nodded tiredly, the groaned as a contraction hit her.

"PUSH!" The witch ordered and Naru did as told, gripping the metal hands she made earlier.

"Argh!" Naru cried then grabbed the front of Tom's robes and shook him back and forth. "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD!"

Tom looked frightened at his fiance as did Snape and Lucius. Bella and Narcissa just giggled.

"Now now dear, it can't hurt that bad can it?" Tom asked warily.

"CAN'T HURT THAT BAD? How about I tie a rope to your testicles and yank on them real hard every time I have a contraction and we'll see if it doesn't hurt so bad huh? YOU DICK!" Naru growled as she pushed. "I'M NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!"

Tom was frightened by this. "She doesn't mean that does she?"

"No my lord, it's just the hormones and pain getting to her." Narcissa answered. Tom sighed in relief.

"Okay stop, the next contraction is in about 30 seconds." The witch said.

Naru sighed and re-gripped the metal hands, then cried out when yet another contraction hit her. "30 seconds my ass!"

Sweat was dripping down Naru's forehead and the metal hands were staring to dent in her hands.

"You can do it love, c'mon!" Tom cheered. Snape and Lucius on the other hand looked at the metal in fear.

"Oh! I see something!" The witch said and Tom immediately went to go look.

"DEAR MERLIN! What is that?" Tom asked frantically.

"Dear merlin what?" Naru asked, panicked.

"It's a the baby's buttocks." The witch said and Tom sighed in relief.

"Thank merlin, for a second I thought that the baby had two heads." Tom sighed, clasping his shirt over his heart.

Bella and Narcissa gave Tom incredulous looks along with Snape.

Naru glared at him. "Is the baby going to be okay?" Naru asked, fear written on her face.

"The baby will be fine, she or he is just upside-down. He or she will just be a bit harder to push out." the witch said.

Naru nodded tiredly.

"Okay PUSH!" the witch said and Naru did so. The metal in her hands were now being crushed in her hands. Tom had returned to Naru's side and cheered her on while wiping the sweat off her face.

"You're doing great Naru, just a bit more!" Tom reassured and Naru nodded.

"Okay, this is it! One last push!" The witch said and Naru pushed as hard as she could, crying out in pain as she did so. The men in the room couldn't help but cringe at the volume of Naru's voice.

"It's a girl!" The witch said excitedly and Tom smiled, he cut the umbilical cord and the witch went to clean her up. The baby was crying, showing that she was perfectly healthy.

"ARGH!" Naru cried. Tom turned to her immediately.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

The witch immediately gave the baby to Narcissa and did a check on Naru. "Oh my! It seems that there is another baby. You have twins!" The witch said.

"What?" Tom asked in a high pitched voice. "Did you know this?" He asked Naru.

Naru looked confused as well. "Well, I heard the doctors say something about 2 heartbeats, but I thought that was just mine and the baby's. They kept saying that both heartbeats are really strong and I thought 'well that's good because I'm having a baby'."

Lucius, Snape, Tom, and Bella slapped their foreheads. Narcissa would have as well but she was holding a baby.

"Well, you better push...now!" the witch ordered.

Naru did so, gripping the metal hands extremely tightly. The metal started to bend.

"Just a little more!" the witch said.

Naru cried tiredly. "I can't I can't! I'm too tired!"

"You have to, just a little more!" Tom said reassuringly.

"I can't!" Naru cried then turned to Tom and caressed his face. "Please! You do it for me!"

Tom just shook his head, somewhat amused by her response. "Just a little more. One last push! One final push!"

Naru nodded.

"Push!" The witch ordered and Naru pushed as hard as she could. Then there was another cry.

Naru then dropped back onto the pillows behind her, watching tiredly as Tom cut the umbilical cord.

"Its a boy." Tom said happily. The witch smiled before taking the baby away to get cleaned up.

"You did a great job. Thank you." Tom said and kissed Naru on the lips.

The witch handed the boy to Tom and turned to Naru. "Okay, just give one tiny push to get rid of the placenta and you're good to go."

Naru nodded and pushed lightly and felt something leave her. The witch then cleaned her up. Naru had to stay in bed for a week or so to recover.

"I want to see them, our babies." Naru said and was handed the baby girl.

"The names?" the witch asked.

"She will be Yue (Yuu-ay) Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha-Riddle." Naru said. "And he will be Osiris Tom Marvolo Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha-Riddle."

Tom approved.

"Those are quite the mouthfuls." the witch commented. "I'll write them down on their birth certificates and health records. I'll owl them to you soon." the witch then left.

Naru nodded and cooed at her baby. Yue had red eyes with tints of blue while Osiris had blue eyes with tints of red. "They're so beautiful."

"Yes, they are. Thank you for bringing them into the world." Tom said and sat beside her on the bed.

Snape and Lucius on the other hand were examining the metal rod-like lumps that used to be metal hands. They looked at Naru fearfully. Bella and Narcissa giggled.

"I want Severus and Lucius to be the god fathers and Bella and Narcissa to be the godmothers." Naru announced and both woman cried in happiness while the two men smiled.

Naru then fell asleep, Tom fell asleep next to her with both babies asleep as well in their arms.

The 4 others smiled at this and left the room quietly.

* * *

**Chapter #16 – Inside Her Trunk**

* * *

The couple were happy, and lucky too. Whenever Tom and Naru wanted to relax and the babies needed attention, Naru would just send a clone. Especially at night, their bedroom was connected to the nursery.

* * *

"Naru?" Tom called, with Yue in his arms. "Naru Love?"

"In here!" Naru called from the inside of her trunk.

Tom looked to where the voice was coming from and saw that there was a opened trunk in the corner. There was a ladder leading down the bottom compartment.

"Narcissa!" Tom called, Narcissa answered a few minutes later.

"Yes my Lord?" She asked.

"Can you watch the twins for a while? If you need to get Bella or Lucius to help. Snape is away at Hogwarts at the moment." Tom said.

Narcissa nodded and was handed Yue.

Tom then climbed into the trunk and gaped at the room or he should say, rooms, before him.

* * *

It was a mansion! Tom had never went into the trunk, he respected his fiance's privacy. Now that he had the chance, he was eager to make the most of it.

He saw a kitchen, bedrooms, living room, an armory, mission equipment, a smithing room, training room, bank vault, store rooms for candy, potions, potion ingredients, medicines, writing utensils, two greenhouses, one for muggle and ninja herbs, one for wizard plants, then a very very large library with an office in the corner.

His eyes widened in awe, it was much bigger than the one in Hogwarts and his personal one combined. There were sections for medicines, herbs, ninjutsu, genjutsu, juinjutsu (curse seals), fuinjutsu, medical jutsu, charms, hexes, curses, transfiguration, rituals, wards, blood magic, curse breaking, parselmagic, wand healing, runes, dark magic, light magic, elemental magic, magical creatures, wand making, potions, poisons and antidotes, and ancient myths.

He immediately went to see what the ninjutsu was about, but was disappointed when it was written in Japanese. So instead he opted to see her dark magic section. He found books that he thought only existed in his wildest imagination. Everything was organized in alphabetical order. There was literally thousands upon thousands books in the library. He was so immersed in the books that he didn't even notice Naru calling him. Once he did though, he reluctantly put the book he was reading back where it came from.

"You found the library already huh?" Naru asked.

Tom nodded. "I've never seen so many."

"I was alive for about 4068 years Tom, I have been collecting for a long time." She said.

"How many books do you have?" He asked.

"Hmm, 100,000 maybe? Possibly more." She said, shrugging.

Tom's eyes almost bulged. "100,000?"

Naru nodded, grinning at him. "Anyways, I'm going to go and check on the twins after I finish my potions."

"I'll come with you, what potions are you brewing?" He asked. "I assume you're already a potions master?"

Naru smiled cheekily and nodded. "I'm making amortentia, veritaserum, felix felicis, draught of living death, draught of peace, skele-gro, polyjuice, muscle liniment, and other things."

"What do you need all of those for?" Tom asked.

"You never know." She smiled before they arrived. "As a ninja, I was trained to be prepared for almost any situation, why do you think I always bring my trunk with me?"

Tom observed the lab, there were many cauldrons set about, all of them brewing a potion at their own pace. In the back he could see a door connecting to her stores for potions, medicines, potion ingredients, and greenhouses. He looked into her potions stores and was in awe at the sight. There were shelves upon shelves filled with potions in large glass storage jars. They were all labelled accordingly. Some were filled to the rim, some were filled halfway, and some were near empty. He noticed that they all had a few spells on them, he assumed that they were preservation spells or unbreakable spells to keep the jars from breaking if they ever fell.

Naru then walked into the stores with large glass flasks filled with newly brewed potions. He watched as she filled each correct glass jar carefully, not spilling a single drop. He eyed the crystal clear veritaserum and the golden felix felicis with interest. There were several large jars containing a single potion, he eyed the few large glass storage jars that contained the Draught of Living Death. He had no idea why she needed so much as you only needed a small vial for the potion to work but he wasn't about to find out. He also eyed the large bottles that contained a neon green liquid, it was labelled 'The Elixir of Life'.

"I've never seen veritaserum so clear before." Tom commented. "Nor have I seen so much liquid luck in one place. The most I've ever seen is a small vial as a prize from Slughorn back in Hogwarts, and we were lucky if he puts up a small vial as a prize. He usually does once or twice a year though. Even if the small vial only gives enough for one perfect day. Not to mention that it takes 6 months to brew a single cauldron full, disastrous should you make the tiniest mistake. That's why most potion masters tend to avoid making this particular potion, even with the wonderful effects should you get it perfect, Slughorn himself only ever managed a few cauldrons. To be able to brew so much is quite amazing. That liquid luck looks...more golden in a sense, I think I can even feel the amount of luck oozing off of the potion."

Tom imagined the things he could do with the potion when it came to his plans. Maybe he'd ask Naru for a small vial. He eyed the the many large jars full of felix felicis with slight greed. He couldn't help but think on how look it took to brew this much of the potion, but then he remembered that she was immortal with plenty of free time, coupled with the cloning technique she has. He imagined with over a few thousand years of practice, creating dangerous potions such as felix felicis was no problem to her. He couldn't really imagine why she would need so much, he saw that she was constantly brewing this specific potion among others as he saw a few cauldrons brewing liquid luck as he walked by, so why did she need so much? He could only guess. She also did have a lot of veritaserum, many large jars filled with the said potion in fact, he wondered what she would use all of it for.

Another thing that caught his interest was the Elixir of Life, he thought that it could only be produced with the Philosopher's stone, was it possible that she had one? He wouldn't put it past her to have one or one she made herself.

The last thing that caught his attention were the jars that contained many small gold stars. The label read 'Wishing Stars', what it possible that these golden stars granted wishes? Tom had so many questions and little to no answers.

Naru smiled. "That's because it had my own personal touch. All of them do in fact. I experimented here and there, I found ways to make potions more potent in what they do. For example, my veritaserum lasts longer and it has stronger effects. But you still need to consume at least 2-3 drops. It also cannot be avoided by Occlumency or by speaking in a different language. Unless the person truly doesn't speak the language of the person who administers the potion of course, like I can't speak German if a German man gave me the potion, not that it'd work on me anyways.

As for the Felix felicis, it also takes a smaller amount for a single perfect day. That's why mine is particularly dangerous to consume, the amount you need is about half of that you need in a normal felix felicis. You'd get double the luck if you consumed that small vial full, that's a perfect day Tom, instead of the usual 12 hours. Even a couple drops will make you lucky for a couple hours. I'm still working on reducing the simmering time though. I've managed to get rid of the slight addictive quality but it is still bad for you if you consumed large amounts, it isn't as toxic as it usually is but I wouldn't recommend consuming too much."

Though Naru knew it took 6 months to create felix felicis, what he doesn't know that the potion was created to mimic the effects of the Fortunatus Flos, the flower of luck. When boiled, the solution becomes liquid luck. But they created felix felicis because the Fortunatus Flos went extinct cause of it's overuse in the olden days. The boiling time for the flower is a low simmer for a whole week. The only way to get this flower now was to use 'The Flower' Clow card, but the card was in Naru's possession and rule. If someone else was to get their hands on the card, not only would it not obey, but it would instantly be released from it's card to try to find its master.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

"My country has many herbs and interesting ingredients. I just used them in my potions and they improve, the ingredients in my country are hard to come by as they do not grow anywhere else in the world. But I won't be telling anyone else besides you that, you don't even know where to start looking anyways." Naru shrugged as she finished with the last of the flasks and set them aside where the cleaning tools were cleaning her equipment by itself.

"Why do you need so much of all of those potions, especially ones that only need minute amounts to work like amortentia?" Tom asked, eyeing the full large jars containing the pearly potion. It smelled just like Naru, which was the scent of rain, sweet citrus, berries, fresh night air, and forest.

"You never know. It doesn't hurt to be prepared." Naru shrugged again. "I even created a special baby numbing potion for the twin's teething. All we have to do is rub the stuff on their gums."

Tom nodded. "Are you going to tell Severus of your...potions expertise?"

"Maybe." Naru grinned.

Tom looked around briefly, somewhat awed by the amount of potions in one place.

Then Naru frowned. "Oh no, I forgot to put back the weights in the training room."

* * *

Tom tried to lift one of the weights up, keyword is _tried. _He had wanted to see how much the weights weighed without using a wand. But clearly it would take quite a bit of magic to lift them.

"How on earth do you lift these?" he asked incredulously.

"Easy," She said, easily lifting the weight he had trouble with, he suddenly felt very weak. "Training since I was 8 years old. I can help you train if you like. We can start off with small weights and work your way up."

"I'm not sure if I can ever lift that." Tom said.

"Of course you'll be able to. Take my friend Lee for example, he was a squib or muggle as you could say. His magical coils or chakra coils were damaged at birth so he was unable to do magic. But he still wanted to be a ninja so he trained hard in Taijutsu, which is hand to hand combat or martial arts. He is a genius of hard work, so eager to prove that he could be a great ninja with just taijutsu. By the time he was twelve, he was already wearing 1 ton weights on each leg." Naru explained.

Tom gaped. "1 ton?"

Naru giggled. "Yes, one ton. My friends found out when he dropped his weights to the floor, they created a crater. It was funny. Lee turned out to be one of the most powerful shinobi I knew."

Tom smiled then paused. "How much can you lift?"

"Me? Maybe a few tons on each limb." Naru shrugged. "I wear weights all the time. I barely even notice that they're there anymore."

"Wow." Tom said. "So, what level should I start on."

"Lets see how much you can lift first." Naru smirked.

Turns out that Tom was able to bench press 85 kg. Not bad for a wizard.

"85 huh? Not bad. Very good. We'll start off with 5 kg weights on each limb. We'll start small and work our way up." Naru said and wrapped some thin chakra weights onto his wrists and ankles.

Tom just moved around a bit after that, testing the waters.

"It doesn't fell heavy." Tom said.

"Don't worry. You'll feel it soon." Naru smirked. "Get ready for some sore muscles Tom."

Tom groaned.

"I'll put a few weights and such in the manor. So you can work out, I'll convince Lucius and Snape to start out too." Naru said. "Maybe I'll even start teaching you some ninja moves. None require a wand."

Tom perked up at this. "Like what? That clone move you do?"

Naru laughed. "I could teach you that, but you'd only be able to make about 2 with your magic levels, and you wouldn't be able to keep the clone active for very long either. I'll start with the basics and we'll move your way up."

"Basics? Like what?" Tom asked.

"Like this. HENGE!" Naru shouted and turned into Tom, the real Tom was somewhat disturbed by this. "Hi, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, but I like to go by the ridiculous name of Voldemort."

Tom glared at her, but what amazed, it even changed her voice to exactly match his own. "That's...interesting. Much better than waiting a month for polyjuice I must say. Much more convenient too. Its much better than a glamour also." Tom commented.

Naru grinned. "There's also the replacement technique that would definitely be useful to you."

"Really?" Tom asked.

"Yep, I'll demonstrate. Throw a simple stunner at me and I'll show you." Naru said.

Tom looked hesitant but did so and shot a red beam of light at her, it hit her dead on but then she was gone in a poof of smoke, there was a dumbbell weight in her place.

"See?" Naru said from behind Tom, which startled him a bit. "By using this technique, I switch myself with an object nearby, it works with people and animals too. At first when you're hit, it gives the illusion that you were struck, but really when you've been replaced. It's simple to do, in my country, you should be able to do it by the time you're 10 or 11. Or even younger than that."

Tom nodded, it was indeed useful and probably took less time and magic instead of conjuring a plate of metal or casting a shield charm. Then seemed to realize something. "If I can make only 2 clones with the amount of magic I have, how many can _you _make?"

"A few thousand." Naru said nonchalantly. Tom gaped. She was an army by herself.

* * *

**Chapter #17 – The Order Meeting and the Twins**

* * *

"Where's Sev?" Naru asked, feeding Yue with Tom feeding Osiris. The Twins were 5 months old now and they had a few teeth in.

"He went to an Order meeting, I've already told him what he can report and what he can't." Tom said, wiping the baby food off of Osiris' mouth.

* * *

"It's been quite a while since we had a meeting thanks to your busy schedules, so I'm sure that Severus here has had lots of time to gather information on Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

Snape sighed and nodded. "The Lord is getting married, and he had 2 children. They're twins."

Everyone gaped.

"Who is Voldemort's wife?" Dumbledore asked.

"Rikudou Sennin Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha, soon there will be 'Riddle' attached to her name." Snape said smoothly.

Dumbledore widened his eyes in surprise. "She is marrying Voldemort? I was led to believe that she disappeared all those years ago back near the end of Voldemort's 7th year in Hogwarts."

"Yes, she was pulled through time for a reason she does not yet know." Snape said.

"And you say that he had two children?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Snape confirmed.

Then the Order was in turmoil, they have heard of the Rikudou Sennin, she/he is said to be godly in power, if she was on Voldemort's side, how can they win?

"But." Snape started and everyone was shut into silence. "She told me that she is staying neutral in this war. It is her job to keep a balance of Light and Dark after all. She also told me that there is really no such thing as light and dark spells in a sense, there is only intent. But she did tell me that anyone who even thinks of harming her babies is an enemy of hers. I for one will not risk incurring a mother's wrath, especially a mother with that kind of power. So if you're thinking that I should kidnap these babies, you're sorely mistaken."

A few of the members looked ashamed of thinking about using innocent infants against Voldemort. Dumbledore nodded.

"I would not risk that either. It is quite the relief that she is staying neutral in this war. Her power must be...unimaginable." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, she even demonstrated. She defeated 200 death eaters including the inner circle in only a few seconds. She can move faster than the eye can ever hope to see." Snape said.

The order gulped.

"Anything else Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I've been made the Lady's right hand along with Lucius, as usual she insists of calling me such ridiculous names and has a fun time hugging me at unpredictable intervals. The same with Lucius, the lord finds it quite amusing." Snape drawled.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Ah yes, I remember that. Back when she visited. 'Professor Snippy' wasn't it?"

There were a few snickers and Snape scowled.

"Not much else to report, the meetings consists of the regular death eater reports. No plan about Potter yet." Snape said. "But...it is quite amusing when the Lord was dealing with his pregnant hormonal fiance. He even fainted from shock when she told him that she was pregnant. Her exact words as I recall were 'This is a historical moment, the dark lord fainted.'"

There were a few laughs, imagining Voldemort fainting was amusing and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more.

"I would say that he is becoming more and more human with her around. Especially when he was soothing his pregnant fiance. She was complaining that she was fat and looked like a whale. One of the inner circle dared to say that she looked like she swallowed a beach ball. Of course I had to calm her down along with the lord and Lucius. We never did see that member again though." Snape said.

"You should never call a pregnant woman fat." Tonks said. Molly agreed.

"That's just asking for a death wish." Molly nodded.

* * *

"Oh look Tom look! They're crawling! Come to mommy!" Naru crooned as Osiris looked determined and started to make his way towards her. "Yes! Yes! C'mon, you can do it baby!"

Osiris started to giggle, Naru was ecstatic when he made it to her. Yue on the other hand was crawling towards Tom.

"Come Yue, you can do it. You are the dark lord's daughter!" Tom grinned as Yue slowly made her way towards him. Naru took a picture of the moment.

"So what about our wedding? Should we wait a few more months?" Naru asked.

"It's up to you. In about 2-3 months should be fine." Tom said.

Naru nodded.

* * *

Narcissa appointed herself as the wedding planner and Naru made no objections, she wasn't good with that kind of stuff anyways.

The Inner circle were invited, Naru wanted to invite Harry and his friends, but no doubt that would cause trouble with the death eaters so she just sent a letter why she couldn't invite them, but promised lots of pictures and a slice of cake for Ron. So Tom just told his more trusted death eaters that they were invited to attend along with their children.

While Naru, Narcissa, Bella, and the other death eater's wives were out shopping for the wedding, the men stayed at the Riddle Manor.

"My Lord, if I may ask, what kind of gift should I get Lady Naru for her wedding present?" Lucius asked, Snape nodded along with the other death eaters waiting for their wives.

Tom thought for a moment. "She'll like weapons such as throwing knives. She likes potion ingredients and equipment. Possibly jewelry but she doesn't wear it often. No clothes or anything deemed 'Girly' I suppose. She likes cute, furry animals and snakes. But her absolute favourites are sweets."

"What kind of sweets my lord?" Snape asked.

"She told me long ago that her all time favourite sweets were Japanese Star Candies, true, they are a muggle sweet but they still are her favourite. I suggest getting a bulk order of it or something." Tom shrugged.

The group nodded and Lucius was already thinking of ways to import a bulk order or two, keeping Naru happy was one of his main priorities after all. If Naru was happy then Tom was happy, if Tom is in a good mood, the less likely he was to _crucio_ someone. Plus, Lucius and Narcissa adored Naru regardless.

"Can you show us what they look like my lord?" Rudolphus asked.

"Like this." Tom said, taking out a tiny jar filled with little star candies and passed it around for everyone to see. The jar looked like it held about 10 candies. "Of course these ones are laced with Felix felicis, courtesy of Naru herself. She gave it to me as a reward for something you do not need to know." _A reward for moving up to 20kg on each limb, my muscles feel a bit sore. "_It's approximately a hour of luck per candy. She likes to lace these particular sweets with liquid luck, I did see her stores. She says that stars are lucky, so the candies should be lucky as well. In her Candy storeroom, she has an entire large shelf dedicated to star candies, that's how obsessive she is with them. She has a smaller shelf filled with the laced ones. She likes to store her candies in jars, she says it's easier for her to see the candies this way."

While Rudolphus and Rabastan were looking at the candy with great interest, Snape thought of a question.

"Where did she get Felix felicis if I may ask?" Snape asked.

"She makes it herself. I saw her potion stores, she has enough to give an army a perfect day each. Possibly more." Tom said.

"An army?" Dolohov asked incredulously. "But it takes 6 months of intense care to make a single cauldron full! Even the tiniest mistake can end in disaster!"

Snape nodded in agreement.

Tom sighed. "Naru is immortal, 6 months is almost nothing to her, not to mention she has the ability to clone herself, watching over multiple cauldrons is no problem for her."

The death eaters gaped.

"Severus, I suggest discussing potions with Naru, she seems to be a potions master herself. She even improved Veritaserum, Felix felicis, Amortentia, and many other potions. She says they are more potent and they work better." Tom said. "I also noticed that there were a few potions I didn't recognize, I assumed that she created them herself like you have created wolfsbane."

Snape nodded, making note of the suggestion. It was then the jar of star candies were passed back to Tom.

The small meeting was interrupted when the twins started to cry from their playpen in the corner of the room. Tom sighed and walked over to Yue and Osiris.

* * *

"Why won't they stop crying?" Tom cried in outrage and exasperation.

"My Lord! We've done everything we know! There's nothing in these books that are helping!" Lucius reported frantically with Snape beside him flipping through the pages of a baby care book furiously.

The other death eaters were trying everything they knew but the twins wouldn't stop crying. They burped them, fed them, changed them, held them, but they wouldn't stop their wailing. That is until Rudolphus thought of an idea and animated the twin's favourite stuffed animals. Yue liked the stuffed bear while Osiris liked the stuffed snake.

The twins stopped crying and started to giggle and laugh while playing with the animated stuffed animals.

Everyone turned to Rudolphus with awe.

"How on earth did you think of that?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, maybe they were bored? They needed something new I guess." Rudolphus shrugged.

"Thank merlin." Tom sighed. "I never knew caring for infants was so troublesome, how does Naru do it? She always seems to know what they want."

"Woman's intuition my lord?" Avery suggested.

"I should've used one of my lucky star candies for this." Tom sighed again, taking out the small jar of candies and eyeing them.

Yue then turn to Tom with her arms raised, wanting to be held by her father. Tom smiled faintly and did so, he kissed Yue's head and carried her in the crook of his arms.

"Da." Yue giggled. The room went quiet, Tom widened his eyes.

"What did you say Yue?" Tom asked shakily.

"Da Da!" Yue laughed.

Osiris followed his sister's example and started to laugh too. "Dada!"

Tom gaped at the twins while the death eaters dropped their jaws. Tom then pulled himself together.

"My children are geniuses! That's right! I'm your dad!" Tom smiled and hugged Yue. He held Osiris in his other arm and hugged him as well. Lucius took a picture of this moment. Tom then snapped out of his stupor. "A word of this to anyone and I'll have your heads."

The inner circle nodded fearfully but grinned anyways.

* * *

"I'm back!" Naru said, exhausted. "I'm never going to go shopping with your wives again! I was their dress up doll for the whole day!"

The inner circle snickered.

"Anything interesting happen at your man party?" Naru asked.

"Yue and Osiris had said their first words my Lady, the lord just went to put them down for a nap not to long ago." Snape reported.

Naru perked up at this. "Did they really? What did they say?"

"They said 'Dada'." Rudolphus smirked.

"How did Tom react to their genius?" Naru asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"He tried to teach them more words, but no avail my Lady." Rabastan said.

"They are only about 5 months old, it's a miracle that they can even speak right now." Naru said. "Poor Tom."

* * *

_A/N: I know that Naru is probably a Mary sure, but personally, I don't really care O.o_

_I hoped you liked it!_


End file.
